Trapped Souls
by AsaKikuFangirl17
Summary: Sora and Riku are paranormal investigators, and what starts out as a possible haunting in a park turns into far more. Pairings: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeonXCloud. OC included. M rating for later chapters ON HIATUS UNTIL REQUESTED FOR CONTINUATION
1. Chapter 1

Riku and Sora are sitting in their office at the PI: Kingdom Hearts Agency. (Paranormal Investigators) Sora is bored and just playing with some darts while Riku is actually working on a report of a previous case.

"Riku! I'm so bored! Play darts with me, please~" Sora said as he looked over at Riku and pouted.

"Sorry Sora, I can't. I have to finish the report of our last case. If you helped, you'd be less bored and then afterwards I could play darts with you though," Riku said, trying to convince Sora to actually work.

Sora sighed as he slumped into the chair next to Riku. "Why can't we just get a new case already? It's been forever!" Sora picked up some papers and started to look them over.

"I know Sora, I don't know why. Maybe people are less likely to turn to the paranormal now or something, I don't know. Maybe we'll get lucky soon." Riku lightly patted Sora on the head and went back to work on the papers he was currently on.

Sora pouted and looked over at Riku. "Eh, I guess you're right," He continued to read the papers in front of him, that pout never leaving his face. He picked up a pencil and started to poke the desk out of boredom.

Riku just smiled and returned to working on the papers he had.  
>Just after they finally finished the paperwork, they heard a knock on their office door.<p>

"I wonder who that is..." Sora said.

"I dunno," Riku replied as he got up, heading for the door, Sora right behind him.

"Okay I need your help!" Cloud exclaimed as he pushed past them into the room.

"Um, sure. What do you need help with Cloud?" Sora asked his older brother. It was rare that they saw each other at work since Cloud and Leon were generally on their own jobs and they were on a different floor.

"Well," Cloud said as he sat down, resting his feet on top of the desk, "Some people have been talking about some paranormal activity down in the city park."  
>"Really? So does that mean Riku and I finally get another case?" Sora asked excitedly.<p>

"Yup, but no guarantees it'll lead to anything...we haven't gotten anything specific reports or evidence so who knows?"

"Well it's still something, Sora's been bored out of his mind and complaining daily for at least a week now," Riku said, crossing his arms.

"Hey Riku! It's not my fault there's nothing to do around here!" Sora complained, that pout making its way back to his face.

Cloud smirked at his brother's childishness. "Well I should get going, have fun with your case." he waved and exited the room.

"Bye Cloud," Riku said since Sora was still pouting.

Sora quickly snapped out of it and waved bye to his brother. "We should probably get started right away, shouldn't we?" Sora asked Riku.

"Hmm, yeah sure. At least now you have nothing to complain about." Riku smiled as Sora glared at him.

"Ehh, whatever! Let's go!" Sora cheered and dragged Riku out of the building.

"Alright, alright! Geez, Sor," Riku said as he was dragged out.

Once Sora had successfully dragged Riku out of the building, they went along to the park. Across from the park, there was a cemetery that while it was in good condition and actually pretty, wasn't really visited much.

"If only we weren't working maybe we could actually play," Sora thought out loud and smiled as they continued to walk through the park.

Riku smiled. "Of course you'd say that Sor. Maybe I'll push you on the swings a bit before we leave anyways," Riku said.

"Really? Yay! Thanks Riku!," Sora said and gave Riku a sideways hug before running a bit ahead continuing to look for anything suspicious.

"Yes, really." Riku smiled and blushed a bit, then followed after Sora.

After searching for a few hours, Riku thought of something. "Hey Sor, maybe the activity isn't being caused by the park. Maybe it's being caused by something in the cemetery...maybe some people died or spent a lot of time here..."

"Hmm maybe, do you think we should go over there and check? I'm not finding anything around here." Sora said looking back at Riku.

"We probably should...I'm just finding normal park stuff, nothing abnormal, let alone anyone abnormal."

"Okay, let's go Riku!"

Once again, Riku was dragged by Sora through the park to the cemetery.

"Ohh and don't forget you still owe me going on the swings!" Sora said and glanced back at Riku as they reached the cemetery.

"I know, I won't."

The cemetery was always left open so the large wrought iron gates were open too. Riku and Sora started going through it, checking all of the graves and trees and such for anything abnormal. Riku and Sora continued to walk. Now, Sora was getting bored, but he didn't say anything. He looked to his left and...

"No way..." he thought out loud, his eyes widened.

"What is it Sora?" Riku asked as he looked over. But as soon as the words left his mouth, he saw what Sora was surprised by. Sitting there, five gravestones away from them was a blonde teen, who sort of resembled Sora, and behind him...There was another teen, a tall red head with two marks under his eyes.

"H-How..? They're...dead." Sora whispered so only Riku could here. To their surprise, the ghost started to make their way over to them.

"I don' know Sora..." Riku whispered back. He was also fighting the urge to shove Sora behind him, he knew Sora could defend himself.

"Well hello there Sora and Riku," the redhead said with a smile. Now they only stood a few meters away...

"H-how do you know our names?" Sora asked, a little scared. Riku decided that even though Sora knew how to defend himself, he didn't care. So he pushed Sora slightly behind him so he was in between the ghosts and Sora.

The ghosts both snickered. "Ahwww, trying to protect your little boyfriend? Well, there's no need. We won't hurt you" The redheaded one responded as he smirked. He decided to ignore Sora's question.

Riku's eye twitched. What was with these two ghosts?

The two ghosts sighed. "Sooo...how do you too know each other?" The blond one asked as he winked at them. Sora blushed extremely.

Riku's eye twitched again...if these two didn't quit it soon, he'd end up trying to hit them, and that'd probably fail. "From being friends?" Riku answered.

"Ohh that's all, hmm? The blonde ghost replied as he smirked.

"Anyway" the redheaded ghost said, "Why are you in the cemetery?" He glared at Riku and Sora. Sora backed behind Riku more, getting a little scared.  
>"Heh, feisty aren't we? And why are we in the cemetery? Well, I thought it was obvious, we are ghosts. There are our tombs, right over there" The redhead laughed and jerked his thumb to the right.<p>

"Oh shut up! And I don't see a crap ton of ghosts in the cemetery. Most people who die just go off to Heaven or wherever!" Riku was REALLY getting pissed at the redheaded ghost now. "Also, would you tell us your names already?"

"Riku...I don't think you should be yelling at them..." Sora whispered to him.

Riku just glared at the redheaded ghost. "Well," the redheaded ghost began, "For starters I'm Axel and he's Roxas. And, see you're right about going to Heaven or wherever, but for some reason, we can't cross over." He said looking at us. Sora whimpered and clutched the back of Riku's shirt.  
>"I guess it's nice to meet you Axel, Roxas..." Riku said. "Ah. Maybe we can help, we're PIs. I have another question...are you two the ones who are supposedly messing with the park?"<p>

"Heh, about that...well yeah we are." Roxas replied and scratched the back of his head. Axel smiled sheepishly.

Sora looked up at Riku..."Umm, Riku?" Sora asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, Sora?" Riku asked in a defeated way, he ALWAYS caved when Sora used puppy dog eyes. He was guessing it had something to do with the ghosts, but who knew?

"Heh, that's the same face you make Roxy~" Axel teased.

Roxas blushed and shoved Axel and told him to sh, he wanted to see what Sora had to say.

"I...I want to help them. I feel like I know them...please Riku...help them." Sora said, that beautiful pout back on his face.

Riku sighed. "You already know I'm going to say yes when you do that...you might as well just do that face and then demand I comply. Yes, we can help them, and same thing here."

"YAY!" Sora squealed and hugged Riku, while Roxas and Axel did the same.

"Finally Axel, someone will help us!" Roxas cheered as he hugged him.

"Mm hm, yes. But...how can you help us?" Axel said turning his head to look at Sora and Riku.

Riku smiled a bit. "Well we're PIs, and so is Sora's brother. Do you remember anything from when you were living? We could probably look up info having to do with any of that and also scan for your guys' names in old papers and such. Maybe then we can figure out what's keeping you here and how to fix it, " Riku explained.

"Well, umm...Roxas and I used to be famous actors. We were shot back in 1957. Ever since we've been stuck here, not able to cross over..." Axel explained.

Sora looked at them with sadness evident in his eyes, then back up at Riku, the sadness still lingering in his eyes.

"Crap, that sucks. Well at least you're probably easier to find information on then I guess..." Riku trailed off. This was really sad, even for him. "Well, I guess we could first check your graves...see if anything somehow pops up there. Then Sor and I probably need to go soon...I still have to push him on the swing before we go...After that we can work on looking up info at home and work. Is there any way you guys could like, attach to us or something? Then you'd be able to point out things you remember and stuff."

"Mhhmm well our graves are four over to the right." Axel said pointing in the direction of their graves.

"Well maybe we could just, show up at your office building? It's weird...because you're the first humans ever to be able to see or hear us..." Roxas trailed off.

"Okay," Riku said starting to walk over to them.

"That'd be SOO cool!" Sora half-yelled. "And how could we be the first ones to be able to see you? It makes no sense...I wonder if Cloud and Leon would be able to see you..." Sora asked following.

Riku and kneeling down in front of Roxas' grave.

"Wow" Sora whispered as he looked at the graves. A cold breeze swept through the air and made Sora shiver. "Ehh, now I'm cold."Sora said and pouted. He hated being cold.

Riku, Axel, and Roxas all burst out laughing at Sora's random statement, they don't even know why they found it funny, they just did. Sora started pouting again. He looked back at Roxas' grave and noticed something odd about the side. He glanced at Axel's and noticed the same thing.

"Hey...Axel, Roxas, do you two know what these things on the side of your graves are? They almost look like you can pull them out..."

"Wow, you're right Sor."

"They're papers...explaining your death..." Sora said and they all looked at him like he was crazy. "No really! Look!" Sora said holding the papers out.

"What?" All three yelled.

Riku took the papers and started reading them. "What the heck..." Riku trailed off. This made no sense, why would their graves have papers on their deaths in them?

"Hey, Sora, I think I see something shining in my grave too," Roxas said.

Sora looked to where Roxas was pointing.

"Do you mind?" Sora asked, not wanting to invade his grave.

"No go ahead" Roxas replied hugging Axel. Sora started to dig and picked up the shining object. "Riku, what is this?" Sora asked handing the object to him.

Riku took it in his hands and turned it around a few times. It appeared to be a silvery chain with a circle about the size of a large watch face attached. "I think...I think it's a necklace of some sort...sort of like a locket." He turned it around another time, and saw a little clip on one side of it. He pressed it and it flipped open.

"What the crap is a pocket watch doing in your grave Roxas?" Axel asked.

"I-I don't know..." Roxas said.

"Is this yours?" Riku asked holding it out to Roxas. Roxas took it, examining it carefully for several minutes.

"It looks sort of familiar..." Roxas trailed off. They all looked at him, curious to how he knew this locket.

"I've at least seen the weird symbol carved into the silver part somewhere...I don't remember where though. Axel, where were we when we got shot? I think it has something to do with that..." Roxas trailed off, since confused by the pocket watch necklace with a strange engraving.

"Well, we were practicing our lines for a play; I don't remember which one, at the theater. We went back stage to get a drink and that's when we got shot, both of us in the back of the head, never knowing our attacker..." Axel said.

"Maybe the symbol on the locket has something to do with the theater, or the play!" Sora said.

"I think you're actually onto something Sora!" Roxas said.

"Any clue what theater?" Riku asked.

"Nope, not right now. It's going to get dark soon though, isn't it? You guys should probably get going soon. Tell us where you work and what time to be there, and we'll probably be messing around in your office," Axel said.

"Crap, you're right," Sora said. "Well it was nice meeting you guys! Riku will you push me on the swings before we go home?" Sora asked with a pout.

"I told you I would, didn't I? Oh, and we work at PI: Kingdom Hearts, it's on Castle Street."

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow! Thanks again!"

"Bye, nice to meet you" Sora said as he ran off to the park. He was excited that Riku was going to push him on the swings. "C'mon Riku!" Sora called.

Roxas and Axel waved bye, then just vanished off somewhere. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Sora and Riku got to the park and Sora plopped down on a swing. Riku started pushing him and soon Sora was going steadily. He had Riku push him once more, then jumped off of the swing and landed standing.

"Thanks Riku!~" Sora ran back up to Riku, stopping in front of him. "That was fun Riku!" Sora smiled. "Want me to push you now?" Sora asked looking up at Riku.

"I'm glad Sor. And no, I'm good. We still need to eat dinner. And isn't it your turn to cook tonight at your house?"

"OH CRAP! It is! Cloud's gonna kill me if I don't get home soon! You want to eat with us?" Sora asked panicking.

"Uh, sure..."

"Yayyyy! Riku you're awesome!" Sora smiled and hugged him briefly, then grabbed his hand. On their way, Sora asked, "So what do you want to eat Riku?"

Riku laughed. "Just whatever is fine Sora, I suggest you ask Cloud. He's probably the one who'll want something in particular since you'll probably run a little late."

"You're right!"

They were almost to Sora's house now. Unfortunately, Sora tripped and fell. "OWWWWIIE" Sora said and whimpered.

"You okay Sora? What did you trip on?" Riku asked, kneeling down next to Sora.

"I don't know...I think it was just uneven sidewalk." There were now tears building in Sora's eyes and he'd gotten a cut when he fell and it was starting to bleed.

"Yeah, I think it was the sidewalk...Here, I'll carry the rest of the way. I don't want the blood pouring anymore," Riku said as he picked Sora up bridal style and carried him the rest of the way to Sora's house. He somehow opened the door and yelled, "Hey! Cloud! Sora tripped, we need some Neosporin and gauze or band aids!"

"What? Okay, I'm coming!" He heard Cloud yell from somewhere in the house.

They also heard footsteps coming downstairs and saw Leon coming down. "Hey Riku, Sora, let's set him in a chair in the kitchen, 'kay?"

"Uh, sure. Hi Leon..." Riku said as he put Sora down in the chair once they entered the kitchen.

"Thanks Riku" Sora mumbled as he was placed in the chair. Cloud came down with some Neosporin and bandages. He applied the cream, making Sora wince as it stung and then put bandages on it. "Okay okay stop babying me! Now, what do you want for dinner?" Sora asked, standing up from the chair.

"You're welcome."

"Spaghetti!" Cloud yelled. "And are you sure you're okay Sor?" Cloud asked, going back into older brother mode.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sora said.

Sora cooked the spaghetti and gave everyone a plate. They all ate dinner, bringing up random topics and making jokes. Everyone had a good time. Now Sora had just finished cleaning the dishes. Drying his hands and turning to Riku he said, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Should we tell them what we know about the case so far?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, probably...But then again," Sora said grabbing Riku's hand. "What if they don't believe us?"

"...Hmm...Maybe once we know more and get more evidence then?" Riku suggested. Considering the fact that they truly didn't have a lot of actual evidence or proof yet...

"Umm yeah that works too." Sora said tightening his grip on Riku's hand. "Do you wanna do something? I'm bored!" Sora pouted, thinking then Riku would do something with him.

"Sure. What do you want to do Sora?" Riku asked.

"Hmm" Sora thought out loud, raising a finger to his lower lip and looking up at the ceiling, thinking. "I...want to...ummm...I dunno Riku! Maybe, ohh! Let's watch a movie" Sora cheered pulling Riku into the living room.

"Okay. You can choose which one Sora," Riku said. "I'll set your TV up. Choose any movie you want. EXCEPT Twilight."

"Hehe Riku doesn't like Twilight." Sora smiled and sat down, searching through the movies. "AHH!" He exclaimed when he found the perfect one. "Finding Nemo!" Sora cheered and looked at Riku, smiling.

"It's too sappy. Barely any action aside from making out, as in, not real action," Riku explained. "Of COURSE you choose Finding Nemo Sor," Riku said as he took the DVD from Sora and put it in the DVD player.

"But...I LOVE Finding Nemo Riku!" Sora pouted and sat on the couch crossed legged and crossed his arms around his chest.

"I know you do. I'm not complaining Sor, I'm just saying that's something totally you! You're probably the only 20-year old person who still loves Finding Nemo," Riku explained as he plopped down on the couch next to Sora.

"Hmphh." Sora said and then cuddled up next to Riku on the couch. Putting his head in his lap, his favorite.

Riku started petting Sora's head since he knew it calmed him down. Plus Riku just liked doing it.

Sora kept laughing throughout the movie, it was his favorite! He loved Crush! Half way through the movie he started to draw circles on Riku's knees.

"What are you doing Sora?" Riku asked through laughing, after all, laughter was contagious.

"Well this movie is the best" Sora mused, still drawing circles on Riku's knees.

"Of course it is," Riku agreed, just to make Sora happy. "Hey, Sor, look up at me for a sec."

"Okay, why?" Riku leaned down and kissed Sora's nose. Sora blushed, wide-eyed. "Umm...Riku...what...what was that for?" Sora whispered, looking into Riku's eyes.

"I've...I've been wanting to say for a while that I love you Sora Strife. Roxas and Axel made me realize that I love you more."

There was silence for a few moments. Sora was in complete shock. The movie had been totally forgotten. Sora sat up and looked at Riku..."I...I...I love you too." Sora whispered and got up and ran to the porch.

"Sora!" Riku yelled as he ran after Sora. Why did he run?

Sora sat on the bench outside, bringing his knees up to his chest. He looked out into the star filled sky. "Why did I run...Riku probably hates me now..." Sora thought.

"Sora!" Riku called as he got out on the porch. He saw Sora sitting on the bench and walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "Why did you run from me silly?"

Sora continued to look at the sky, "I...I don't really know. I got scared, I guess. I mean, admitting your love for someone is not the easiest thing to do." Sora looked back at Riku and smiled.

Riku sighed and smiled. He then let go of Sora so he could go around the bench, then pulled Sora into his lap once he was sitting. "I know it isn't Sor. Did you think I was completely calm or something?

"Well you looked like you were...but you probably weren't." Sora replied as he snuggled his head in Riku chest.

Riku laughed. "On the inside, I wasn't at all. I was in near panic mode on the inside. I was wondering 'will he hate me?' 'How do I start?'" Riku explained, hugging Sora.

"Mhmm...I guess you're right. Ohh and you know what this means right?" Sora said and looked into Riku's eyes.

"That Axel and Roxas will officially go like 'We KNEW it' or something equally obnoxious?" Riku started. "AND that we're officially a couple?"

Sora laughed. "Well yes and...Yes of course." Sora smiled. "What I was gonna say was...now you have to take me on our first official date."

"You're right, I do, don't I? Well, where should I take you?" Riku asked as he started tickling Sora. In his head though, he was already thinking of ideas for their first date.

"Mhmm...Heh...surprise me." Sora said through giggling.

"I will, don't worry," Riku said, finally stopping the tickle torture. "Well, I should probably get home. Love you Sor," Riku said, attempting to get up.

Sora pouted, "Riku...stay with me tonight?" Sora whispered, looking up at Riku.

Riku looked down at Sora and sighed. "Of course Sora. But that also means we have to tell Cloud that we're dating now..." At that Riku sighed. Cloud was a great older brother, but he'd probably threaten the crap out of Riku.

Sora yawned. "We'll tell him tomorrow, him and Leon and probably already in their room. I'm tired anyway..." Sora trailed off, closing his eyes.

"Sure," Riku said as he picked Sora up bridal style and carried him to his room. "Sor, at least change into PJs, 'kay?" Riku said once he had put Sora on his bed.

"Mhmmm...Kay" Sora replied lazily. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants and quickly changed. He walked out of the bathroom only wearing the pants, and he laid on the bed.

Riku just shook his head and grabbed a pair of pajama pants he had left at Sora's went into the bathroom and changed. He then chucked his clothes in a corner and laid next to Sora, turning off the lamp Sora had and pulling Sora close to him.

"Night Sora, sweet dreams."

"Night Riku...I love you..." Sora replied very close to falling asleep. He snuggled deeper into Riku's chest.

Both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story does have two, count them, _two_ lemons at the end! Also, it may be a while before the third chapter is up due to school and stuff. Please review, give tips, whatever you can! It means a lot to me and my friend who wrote this! Also, note that these are only our second and third lemons!**

Sora opened his eyes to the sun shining through the curtains. "Ughh" Sora said and tried to sit up, but found it impossible because Riku's arm was holding him tightly around his waist.

Sora smiled for a second, Riku's face was cuter when he was sleeping. He didn't have some mad or stressed expression on. Sora heard Cloud's bedroom door open though and quickly snapped out of staring.

"Riku! Wake up! We have to go to work and explain to Cloud and Leon that we're now a couple!" Sora said, a little panicked.

"What?" Riku asked drowsily then it registered in his mind. "Ohh okay!" Riku mumbled quickly and got up from the bed. "Hey, Sora, are my spare clothes still here?" Riku asked as he started checking through Sora's closet.

"Umm...yeah...right here!" Sora said and pointed to them, grabbing some clothes himself.

"Thanks Sor," Riku said as he grabbed them then kissed Sora's cheek as he rushed to change. Once he and Sora were both changed and ready, they rushed downstairs so they could explain to Cloud and Leon...and grab breakfast before work.

Well, currently Cloud and Leon were facing Riku and Sora at the table as they ate breakfast.

"Uhh, Cloud, I need to tell you something..." Sora said.

"What is it Sora? Did you finally stopping laughing at Finding Nemo constantly? Oh, and good morning Riku," Cloud said as he ate some bacon.

Sora pouted. "No, and for the record it's still THE best movie EVER!" Sora sighed. "Well ummm...Riku and I are...a couple now..." Sora said quietly grabbing Riku's hand under the table.

"Congratulations Sora, Riku," Leon said with a smile. Cloud's mouth was just wide open.

He snapped out of once Riku started to try to run, Cloud ran after him and ended up pinning him to the ground. "If you hurt my little brother at ALL, I will personally castrate you and torture you until you WANT to die," Cloud whispered murderously in Riku's ear.

Thankfully though, Leon came in, and proceeded to take Cloud off of Riku so his knee wasn't digging into Riku's back anymore. "I suggest you and Sora get to work now Riku, I'll take care of the thunderstorm here," Leon then carried/dragged Cloud off somewhere.

"Riku!" Sora yelled and ran up to him, kneeling down on the ground. "I'm so sorry" Sora whispered and patted Riku on the head.

"I'm fine Sora, just a tad sore now," Riku said as he slowly stood up. "Let's just hurry to work okay? I'm sure Axel and Roxas don't want to just be waiting there."

"Okay. I love you Riku" Sora said smiling. He grabbed Riku's hand and started to walk to work.

Riku smiled back. "I love you too Sora." When the two finally arrived at the office, they were actually a bit early, due to having to run out because of Cloud.

"Geez! They're not here yet! It's gonna get all boring again!" Sora whined while plopping down in a chair.

"No it won't Sor. It's just you get bored to easily. Do you want to borrow my iPhone so you can go on YouTube?" Riku asked while he took his iPhone out.

"Yayy thanks Riku." Sora cheered childishly and kissed Riku on the cheek. He took the iPhone and searched My Immortal by Evanescence.

Riku just smiled and closed his eyes. Sora was childish at times, sure, but with him it fit. Once Sora found a video he was happy with, he started playing it and the soft piano started.

"I love this song," Sora said as he leaned his head on Riku's shoulder. Sora closed his eyes as he listened to the music.

Riku gave a short laugh and put his arm around Sora's waist loosely. "Obviously. If you didn't love it, or at least like it, we wouldn't be listening to it," Riku said.

"Ohh hush" Sora slapped Riku's hand playfully and stuck his tongue out. He closed his eyes again and relaxed against Riku's shoulder.

Riku just smirked and then pulled Sora into his lap, laughing when Sora yelped. Plus, just as that happened, Axel and Roxas walked in.

"Haha see Roxas! I told you they were totally gay for each other!" Axel exclaimed and pointed at Riku and Sora. Sora blushed extremely while Riku glared.

"Oh shut up smart-aleck!" Riku said. "Did you guys remember anything or think of anything?"

Axel and Roxas sat down in the chairs facing Riku and Sora. "Well I didn't really remember anything…" Axel said and then looked Roxas.

Roxas had a blank look on his face and seemed to be somewhere else entirely. In his head, he was going through a memory of a dream. He was in a dark place, and suddenly there was glowing on what he guessed was a wall. He saw a large engraving-type thing with eight circles surrounding a larger one in the middle. He recognized himself, Axel, Sora, and Riku, but the other five, he didn't recognize…The one on the top had brown hair and a scar across his face, the one on the bottom had blond hair resembling Sora's, then there was a blue-haired teen and a blond with an odd hairstyle…but the only girl was in the middle and she had silvery hair. The last odd thing about just the pictures though, was that all of them had their eyes closed. Then outside of the pictures, there were reddish pink vines and leaves glowing like the pictures. But he also heard something all around him; it was a soft voice that seemed to be everywhere. He could only make out certain words, like his name, time, life, war, and a few others.

Suddenly Roxas fell out of the chair and onto the ground. "Roxas!" all three yelled. Sora got scared and hid his face in Riku's chest while Riku looked down at Axel and Roxas. Axel knelt next to Roxas with a shocked yet worried expression on his face. "Roxas….Roxas please….wake up...please...come back." Axel whispered into Roxas' ear, taking hold of his hand.

Roxas could hear someone calling his name, but it was different from the soft female voice he'd heard before. He both felt and saw the glowing engraving and voices fading away and found himself in someone's arms. He was startled by it, so he suddenly sat up, his eyes flew open and he took in a gasping breath. "A-Axel?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"Yes, it's me Roxy. It's okay." Axel said as he rubbed his hand in soft, soothing circles on Roxas' back. "What happened? Did you see something?" Axel asked in a bit of a strained voice.

"Y-yeah…I think I remembered a dream…and in the dream I saw the design on the pocket watch…sorta. Hey, can I have a piece of paper and a pencil? I can draw it out I think," Roxas said as he slowly stood up with Axel's help.

"Sure, here," Riku said as he grabbed a piece of printer paper and a pencil from the desk.

Sora slowly peeked his head out from Riku's chest once he was sure Roxas was okay.

"You sure you're alright Roxas?" Sora asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to disrupt him as he drew the picture. He picked his head up fully to see what he was drawing, at the moment it just looked like a bunch of circles.

He tilted his head up to look at Riku, to see his face evident with worry, confusion, and curiosity. "Riku…." Sora whispered as he clutched his hand onto Riku's shirt.

"Yeah Sor?" Riku asked. He was intent on what Roxas was drawing…it seemed to be similar to the watch.

Roxas was just about finished with the drawing it seemed, and it just made Riku more concerned. He was also explaining each part and it was very odd.

"Whoa," Sora, Riku and Axel said when Roxas finished explaining. That's just so odd, how could that even be possible. One thing was running through all of their minds, they were about to have the adventure of a lifetime.

Sora looked up at Riku and just said, "Nothing" referring to the question he asked earlier. He then spotted the pocket watch on the table. It was covered in dirt from being in the grave for so long. He wanted to know what was under all that dirt…

"Roxas, do you mind if I clean the pocket watch so we could see what's under the dirt?" Sora asked and looked at Roxas.

"No, not at all," he replied.

Sora grabbed the watch and took a tissue from a box and started wiping it off. The dirt and dust was coming off. Underneath there were complex outlines of what looked like people. He cleaned further to discover there were circles surrounding each person. One person was the largest and the middle circle, with the smaller faces and circles attaching to it. That's when Sora realized it and he stared in shock at the pocket watch.

"The pocket watch…it…it resembles Roxas' drawing," Sora said.

"You're right Sora!" Riku exclaimed. "Plus, did you notice in Roxas' drawing that the top and bottom people were Cloud and Leon, and the two on the bottom row are Zexion and Demyx?"

"Who?" Roxas and Axel asked.

"Well Cloud is my brother and Leon is his fiancé. Cloud is the blonde one and Leon has the brown hair. Zexion is the one the one with the blue hair and Demyx is the blonde one next to him." Sora explained, looking at the picture and pocket watch carefully.

"We should actually probably introduce you to Cloud and Leon since they're apparently involved in this now, plus they may be able to help more….assuming they can see you. If they can, we can introduce you to Zexion and Demyx tomorrow if that's okay with you two," Riku said since it was pretty obvious that this was getting bigger and they'd need help.

"Yeah, I think that'd be alright," Axel said and looked at Roxas who nodded.

"Okay then. Should we go to my house now then?" Sora asked and looked up at Riku.

"Yeah, might as well…but I think I should bring a weapon in case Cloud tries to kill or threaten me again. He's probably still pissed at me, unless Leon 'persuaded him' into being calm or something," Riku said his eyes narrowing a bit.

"What?" Roxas asked, a little panicked.

"Ohh, well Cloud is very…protective of me. He kinda threatened Riku a bit." Sora said and scratched the back of his head. "I don't think you need to bring weapons though." Sora said and looked at Riku.

Axel laughed a bit, "So you two are official, eh?"

"Yep, but again, Cloud sort of exploded this morning…and he pinned me to the ground while I was running away. My back's STILL a little sore, considering the fact that Cloud's two years older than me and is stronger too…" Riku explained.

"Oh…so we shouldn't freak out too much?" Roxas asked.

"Nah, he's a good guy, just overreacts sometimes," Sora replied. They all got up and exited the building. Sora took hold of Riku's hand while Roxas took hold of Axel's hand.

When they got to the house, Riku and Sora started walking a bit more cautiously since they weren't sure what to expect. Sora grabbed his key and unlocked the door.

Cloud heard the door open and got off the couch and walked over. He saw Sora, Riku and two boys he didn't know enter the house.

"Where have you been?" Cloud asked as he glared at Riku.

"Um….at work? Also, you two need to meet two very special people. You remember the case you got us?" Riku asked. He looked over at Leon so he would know if he should start running now or not.

Leon sighed and stood up and walked over from the couch so he was right behind Cloud, ready to restrain if necessary.

"Well yeah. It wasn't supposed to be that important, just to check up on some things really. Why do you ask?" Cloud said.

"Well…it's gotten WAY more important and involved than what we were all originally thinking. That's where these two come in. Roxas and Axel, meet Cloud and Leon."

"Well hello there. I'm Axel. This is Roxas." Axel said and smiled.

"Umm, hi" Cloud said and looked over at the two. "Why are they here? Do they have something to do with the case?" Cloud asked.

"They actually are the case. Axel and Roxas are ghosts." Sora said as he looked at his brother and Leon.

"They're what? What the heck? Sora, Riku, explain NOW!" Leon said, irritated. Sora and Riku knew they had to explain quickly and in detail since Leon rarely got mad but when he did, it wasn't pretty. He was worse than Cloud.

"Umm well we were investigating in the park but couldn't find anything. So we went to the cemetery across the street thinking maybe the disturbances were coming from there. While we were walking through the cemetery we met them. We found papers describing their death and a pocket watch in Roxas' grave. Roxas' had a flashback today and drew this," he handed the paper to Leon, "As I cleaned the pocket watch I discovered that the same picture is on the pocket watch," Sora explained.

Leon looked at the picture and was very surprised by it. Cloud stepped back next to him and looked to. It had him, Roxas, Sora, Demyx, Cloud, Zexion, Riku, and Axel starting from the top and going clockwise. Then, in the middle, there was some girl he'd never seen before. But the detail and accuracy was incredible.

"But, before today, Roxas had no idea who you two were, and he still hasn't met Dem or Zexion. Plus, we don't know how, but he basically passed out when he had the flashback, which was actually a flashback of a dream," Riku explained further.

"None of us know who the girl is so far. I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough though. And that's pretty much all we know," Sora finished.

"This is…so incredible. I think Leon and I would love to help you with this case," Cloud said and looked at Leon who nodded in agreement. "Come sit," Cloud said and gestured for everyone to go to the living room.

So after an hour of going into more details and explanations, Cloud and Leon felt that they finally got all the information and were caught up so far. The next problem was figuring out what theater Axel and Roxas were shot at. But, they decided to take a short lunch break first since it was 1:30 already.

Cloud ordered some pizza. While they were waiting, they decided to play Super Smash Brothers Brawl. They were all enjoying the game and the pizza came. For the rest of the time Axel and Roxas were there they all played the game, ate pizza, and talked to each other.

At 5:45, they heard a knock on the door so all of them automatically exchanged semi-nervous glances. Who would be at the door? Leon decided to be the one to open the door, so he stood up and walked over to it.

He opened the door to see Demyx and Zexion standing in the doorway. He saw Zexion with a book in his hands, reading, like always. "Hey Leon!" Demyx said and smiled at his friend. "Oh hey Demyx, Zexion. What's up?" Leon asked.

"Not much, Dem here though, wanted to pop by and say hi. So, anything new going on?" Zexion spoke a little quieter.

"Um, actually, yeah. Come on in, but don't be too surprised…." Leon said.

Zexion and Demyx stepped into the house and they all walked into the living room. Demyx and Zexion recognized everyone but a redhead and a blonde. Before they wondered too much, Cloud came up to them and explained everything.

"So, wait, Roxas and Axel here are ghosts? And Roxas apparently remembered a dream and passed out, then drew this when he woke up?" Zexion asked once everything was explained and Demyx and he were handed the drawing.

"Yeah pretty much," Sora said walking up to Leon, Cloud, Demyx and Zexion. "Would you guys like to help with the case?" he asked.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Demyx cheered and looked at Zexion for his answer. All he did was nod and started to read his book again.

"ZEXY! Stop reading your book all the time! Play brawl with us! It's more fun the more people there are!" Sora begged.

"Zexion, go ahead and give in, otherwise Dem'll start the waterworks and the begging too," Riku said, knowing the pattern way too well.

Sora and Demyx smiled, knowing Riku was right. Zexion looked at them and sighed, putting his book down. He grabbed a remote and joined the game.

"Yay, thanks Zexy!" Demyx cheered and pecked Zexion on the cheek.

Zexion just blushed and muttered a 'sure'. The eight of them played brawl for another three hours, in the end, Roxas ended up with the most wins with Sora, Leon, and Zexion all tied for second.

"Well we should be getting home," Zexion said grabbing Demyx's hand.

"Okay guys, see ya later!" Sora said as they walked out the door.

"We should probably be going too." Axel said as he stood up and stretched. He grabbed Roxas' hand and led him to the door. "See ya tomorrow" Axel said as he shut the door.

"Bye!" Sora yelled while the others just said it.

"Well, we probably should get to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day…I can just feel it," Leon said. "You're welcome to stay the night again Riku, I'm sure Sora would love it if you did."

After that, Leon and Cloud went upstairs to their room with Riku and Sora not far behind.

Cloud sighed and took his shirt off and layed on the bed. So much happened today, it was a lot to take in.

Leon took his shirt off too and followed Cloud to the bed. "Come here Cloud," he said as he started to gently pull Cloud towards him and onto his lap so Cloud was straddling him. Leon pulled Cloud's head down a bit and kissed him.

Cloud was a bit shocked at first but started to kiss back. They held the kiss for a couple seconds before Cloud broke the kiss, "Leon…" he said looking into his eyes.

"Cloud…" Leon knew they both needed this, today had been stressful and confusing. Leon slowly slid his hands down to Cloud's waist.

Cloud shivered at Leon's touches. "I…I know you want something," he said and continued to look into his eyes.

"I know we both need this. It's okay, just relax, okay Cloud?" Leon said as he started to slowly massaged Cloud's hips just above his waistband.

Cloud moaned and nodded. "Okay, just be gentle tonight okay?" he said and moaned more.

"Anything for you Cloud." Leon kissed Cloud and Cloud hesitantly wrapped his arms around Leon's neck. The kiss started slow, but soon got heated.

"Nghh" Cloud moaned as Leon's hands traveled lower to the waistband of his pants. He felt Leon's hands start to undo the button of his jeans and start to pull them down.

He moved up to his knees for a minute so Leon could finish taking off his pants then settled back onto Leon's lap.

Cloud shivered a bit as the cold air hit his legs. He looked at Leon and smiled.

"You doing okay?" Leon asked as he started to kiss and nip at Cloud's neck.

"Nghh, yeah. Are you?" Cloud asked. He tilted his head to the side to expose more skin to Leon.

"Yeah." When Leon found Cloud's weak spot on his neck, he started sucking on it.

"Uhh, Leon…" Cloud moaned as he felt the pleasure surge through his body.

"Yes Cloud?" Leon said as he also started to pinch Cloud's nipples.

"I love you…" Cloud whispered as he placed his head on Leon's shoulder. He started to pant and moan more as Leon played with his nipples.

"I love you too, and I promise I'll always protect you. No matter what happens with this crazy ghost stuff," Leon whispered back.

"Really?" Cloud whispered and lifted his head so he could look into Leon's eyes.

"Really." Leon kissed Cloud and went back to slowly massaging Cloud's sides, earning a shiver.

"You know….never mind…." Cloud said breaking the kiss and rested his head back on Leon's shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I still wonder sometimes why you chose to be with me…" Cloud whispered against Leon's shoulder.

"Because you're perfect for me. You're smart, beautiful, caring, sweet, quiet, everything," Leon said.

Cloud smiled, "Well I don't really think of myself like that….I've always wondered why me? I think you're the perfect one Leon. Me….I'm just…me." Cloud replied.

Leon let out a little laugh. "You're way more than that, being you is what makes you perfect." Leon placed a kiss on the back of Cloud's neck.

Cloud smiled again and put a hand under Leon's chin, so he would face him. He looked into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him.

Leon kissed back and picked Cloud up. He gently pushed him onto his back and deepened the kiss a bit more.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's kiss. Eventually then both needed a breathe so they broke the kiss. "I never want anyone but you Leon…" Cloud said.

"I'm glad, because I feel the exact same," Leon responded and nuzzled his love's neck.

Cloud smiled, "Now stop teasing me." Cloud said playfully.

"Whatever you say~" Leon immediately started attacking Cloud's nipples with nips and his hands started wandering down to Cloud's groin.

"Uh, Leon, so good…" Cloud said and felt Leon pull his boxers down. "Hey not fair, you still have your pants on." Cloud moved his hands and unbuttoned Leon's pants, pulling them down along with his boxers.

Leon let out a little bit of a laugh. He then started pumping Cloud's length.

"Oh, Leon~" Cloud bit down on his lower lip, drawing some blood as Leon continued to pump him.

Leon leaned down and kissed Cloud to get the blood off of his lips. He continued pumping Cloud for another minute then stopped.

Cloud whimpered at the loss of contact. He looked at Leon with puppy dog eyes and a pout on his face.

"Suck," Leon said as he put three fingers near Cloud's mouth.

Cloud smiled briefly before taking the fingers into his mouth. He sucked them slowly and teasingly, never looking away from Leon's eyes.

Leon moaned and once he felt his fingers were wet enough, he took them out of Cloud's mouth and placed the first one in front of Cloud's entrance.

Cloud squirmed a bit, knowing what was going too happened. He tried to relax his body as he felt the first finger push in.

Leon slowly pushed it in and out until he felt that Cloud could take the next one. Cloud's arms around Leon's neck tightened a bit when Leon first pressed the second finger in so he waited a bit before he started scissoring them. He looked into Cloud's eyes waiting for the okay to put the final finger in. Once he got the okay, he gently pushed the third finger in, waited for Cloud to calm down again, then started searching for his prostate. After a minute of searching he found it. "LEON!" Cloud screamed him. Leon took his fingers out and put his length at Cloud's entrance.

"Ready Cloud?" Leon asked.

"Yeah…" Cloud said a little impatiently. He felt Leon's length start to enter and he moaned.

"Faster?" Leon panted slightly. Cloud was really warm and tight.

"Yes! Please Leon…" Cloud was panting so much, the feeling of pleasure he was receiving was incredible.

"Okay." Leon rammed right in, quickly pulled out, and continued that pattern.

"Uh, harder," Cloud said the pleasure taking over his body.

Leon started pressing in harder, abusing Cloud's prostate with powerful thrusts.

"Leon…ngh…I think I'm gonna cum…" Cloud moaned.

"Same…here…" Leon panted out. He grabbed Cloud's length and started pumping him in time with his thrusts also.

"Can I cum?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, together, okay?"

"Yeah…." Cloud said. After a few more thrusts he couldn't take it anymore. "LEON!" Cloud screamed as he came over their chests.

"CLOUD!" Leon yelled as he came in Cloud at the same time.

Cloud just kept panting as his body started to relax from his orgasm.

"You okay Cloud?" Leon panted out as he let himself lay down next to Cloud.

"Yeah, that was amazing Leon." Cloud said as he cuddled up next to Leon, placing his head on Leon's chest.

Leon smiled and put one of his arms around Cloud's waist while he grabbed the sheets with the other and pulled them over him and Cloud. "Love you Cloud," Leon said as he put his other arm around Cloud's waist too.

Cloud smiled and said, "I love you too Leon." Cloud soon fell asleep in Leon's arms.

Back in Sora's room, Riku had Sora pressed lightly against the wall and was kissing him. Sora's arms were around Riku's neck.

"Mmm, Riku," Sora moaned into Riku's mouth.

Riku smirked in the kiss and pressed Sora slightly harder against the wall. "Yes Sora?"

Sora broke the kiss in need of air. He panted and looked into Riku's eyes. "I…I don't know."

"Do you want me to keep kissing you? Stop?"

Sora bit his bottom lip and cocked his head cutely to the side. "Keep kissing."

Riku leaned back down and started kissing Sora. He slid his hands down to the back of Sora's thighs and lifted him up so that Sora had to wrap his legs around his waist.

Sora gasped in surprise when Riku lifted him. He relaxed as he felt Riku's tongue mingle with his. He moaned into Riku's mouth. Soon, Riku and Sora were engaged in an all out tongue war. Riku was dominant throughout their make out session.

"Riku….I love you so much…" Sora whispered as he rested his head on Riku's shoulder, regaining his breathe.

"Love you too Sora. And I always will~" Riku whispered in Sora's ear.

"Do you mean that?" Sora asked lifting his head and looking into Riku's eyes.

"Of course I do," Riku said, his eyes softening. Sora could see in his eyes he was telling the truth, every time he looked in his eyes, he could tell if Riku was lying or not. All that was in Riku's eyes was love, truth, and a little bit of lust.

Riku started to nip and suck on his neck again. Sora was panting and tilted his head to reveal more skin to Riku.

"Riku, I know you want more…." Sora said.

"I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to do. If you want me to stop, just tell me, if you want me to continue, I will. But no matter what, you HAVE to tell me, okay Sor?" Riku asked as he looked back into Sora's eyes.

"Riku I need to tell you something…" Sora said nervously, biting his lip.

"What is it Sora? I'm sure you're just being nervous about nothing."

"Well…uhmm….I'm a virgin…" Sora whispered and put his head on Riku's shoulder.

"Sor, so am I," Riku admitted with a chuckle.

Sora looked back at Riku shocked. "You are?" Sora asked.

"Obviously. Who else do you honestly remember me dating?"

"Well you dated some girls in high school…" Sora whispered, some jealously evident in his voice while he pouted.

"You're too cute Sora. I would never have sex with any of them," Riku laughed while pulling Sora into an embrace as best as he could against a wall.

Sora hid his face in Riku's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry…" he said. "Riku?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Take me…." Sora said a little embarrassed and kept his face hidden.

"Okay. Bed or wall?" Riku asked, he might as well.

Sora gasped a bit, "Bed of course. I'd not going to do it against a wall!" Sora exclaimed as he slapped Riku playfully.

Riku laughed. "Thought I might as well ask. Besides, I wouldn't doubt your brother and Leon have done it against a wall and who knows where else," Riku said a little creeped out himself while he carried Sora carefully to the bed then dropped him on it.

Sora smiled as he looked up at Riku who climbed over him. He pulled Riku down and started to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Riku's neck as they kissed.

Riku gently trailed his hands down Sora's body until he reached the hem of Sora's shirt. "This okay Sor?"

"Mmm, yeah." Sora replied and lifted his arms as Riku took his shirt off. He then took the hem of Riku's shirt and looked up at him. Riku gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. He took off Riku's shirt. Riku started trailing kisses with a few nips down Sora's chest.

"Mmm, Riku…" Sora moaned as he felt Riku's soft lips against his skin. He wrapped his arms around his neck again and placed his head on his shoulder.

He could feel Riku smirking against his skin as he continued down until he reached Sora's waistband. He looked up at Sora for approval.

Sora hesitated for a moment before nodding. Riku unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, his boxers quickly following. He looked up at Riku before trailing his hand down his chest to the button of his pants. He unbuttoned Riku's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

"You still okay Sora?" Riku asked. He was slowly trailing his hand up and down Sora's thigh.

"Yes, I think so. How are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I'm good. Now, the next part will hurt for a while, then feel good, okay? Do you want to top or do you want me to?" Riku asked still rubbing Sora's thigh.

"You. Okay, I trust you. I love you Riku" Sora said looking at Riku with a smile on his face.

"Okay Sora, suck," Riku said as he put three fingers in front of his face. Sora looked at him confused and cocked his head to the side. He took the fingers into his mouth anyway, sucking on them innocently.

Once they were wet enough, Riku took them from Sora's mouth and put one in front of his entrance. "Okay Sora, this is where it's going to start hurting. If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?" Riku said as he started just barely pressing the first one in.

Sora gasped as he felt his entrance being intruded by the finger. He squirmed as the finger went deeper. "Eh, Riku stop for a second." Sora said.

Riku stopped instantly. "Just tell me what you want me to do okay?" He said as he waited for Sora to say something else.

For a few minutes Sora tried to get used to the finger. "Okay you can move now, I'm sorry." Sora said and looked at Riku.

"Don't be sorry Sora, it's nothing to have to apologize for," Riku said. He slowly started to move his finger again.

Sora got used to the finger and started to press back against this. Taking this as a signal, Riku added a second finger and paused for a moment. Sora nodded for Riku to move and Riku started to scissor Sora. Sora squirmed a bit but got used to the feeling. He gave an okay for Riku to add the third finger and so he did. He continued this for a bit then removed his fingers. He heard Sora whimper and smirked a bit. He placed his length at Sora's entrance.

"Ready Sor?" Riku asked. "Also, this is going to hurt more. So be prepared for that and just try to relax, 'kay?"

Sora nodded and relaxed his body. He felt Riku push in and bit his lip a bit but it didn't hurt that much, do to Riku stretching him so well. Riku just continued pushing in slowing so Sora could adjust.

"Move" Sora said when Riku paused. Riku started to move. After a while Sora started to moan and move with Riku's thrusts. He felt something inside him get hit and moaned Riku's name loudly.

"Found it," Riku said, then started ramming into Sora's prostate with every thrust. Every time it was hit Sora moaned louder and louder.

"Riku I'm close…" Sora said.

"Okay, same here." Riku thrust again and hit Sora's prostate harder than he had before.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled as he released over their stomachs.

"SORA!" Riku yelled after as Sora clenched down on him.

"That was incredible Riku." Sora said as he started to relax from his release.

Riku smiled. "Thanks Sor, it's only because it was you though~ But let's go to bed now…we still have work in the morning. Love you Sor," Riku said as he grabbed a blanket from Sora's floor and threw it over them.

"I love you too Riku.." Sora said. Soon they were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora woke up and felt Riku's arm still wrapped around him and he smiled. He turned over and was about to kiss Riku awake when suddenly Cloud's screaming sounded throughout the house.

"GEEZ LEON WHAT THE HECK? WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO SO ROUGH? I CAN'T EVEN WALK!" Cloud yelled.

Riku groaned and nuzzled into Sora's chest a bit then said, "What's the yelling about?"

"I dunno..." Sora started to reply but was rudely interrupted...

"DANGIT! GOSH LEON WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Cloud continued to scream.

Riku sighed. "I'd better go try to shut up the storm huh? Better me then you or Leon ending up dead."

Sora grabbed his hand as Riku started to get off the bed, "No way, I'm coming with you! I wanna see this!" Sora cheered as he yanked Riku off the bed, putting on some pajama pants in the process.

"Fine fine. Let me get pants on too."

Riku quickly pulled his pajama pants left at Sora's and they left Sora's bedroom. They cautiously started walking towards Leon and cloud's bedroom where there was still MORE yelling. They got to the door and Sora hesitantly opened the door, to show an interesting sight before them...Cloud was on the bed and covered by the sheets, clearly trying to sit up, but failing. Leon was just smirking sitting near him, but not within hitting range.

"Your fault, not mine. You told me to."

"And maybe you shouldn't have listened to me!" Cloud stopped talking when he noticed Riku and Sora standing in the doorway.

Riku was just barely holding back laughter. This was just so pathetic. Cloud ducked under the covers so he had to say this. "Aw, don't be a turtle Cloud!" He didn't even know where that idea came from.

Sora laughed a bit at Riku's statement. "Well I guess we should leave you two alone..." Sora said as he grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him back into the hallway.

Riku and Sora walked down the stairs and decided to eat breakfast. "Well, what are you we going to do now? Cloud clearly can't walk and therefore can't help us on the case today. Think Leon'd still help? Or would he stay with Cloud by choice or threat?" Riku said while pulling out stuff to make the two of them breakfast.

"Knowing Cloud, he'll probably make Leon stay with him for the day, so I guess it's just you and me. ~" Sora replied smiling.

"Oh, and Zexion and Dem. Then of course Axel and Roxas. But yeah, no Cloud or Leon." Riku sighed. "Wonder when they'll come to 'bug' us..."

Then they heard the doorbell ring. "I guess right now," Sora smiled and skipped happily to the door. He opened it to see Roxas and Axel standing there. "Hey guys!" Sora cheered.

"Ohh someone's happy, did you get it in last night~? Axel teased and Roxas smacked him on the arm.

Riku walked up behind Sora and hugged him around the waist, then stuck his tongue out. "Yup."Bet you're jealous you can't get any aren't you? By the way, Cloud and Leon can't join us." At this, Riku started snickering.

"Do we even want to know?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm no not really..." Sora replied, "Just let us go get ready and then we'll leave, there's some extra food on the counter if you guys are hungry." Sora said as he escaped Riku's grasp and ran towards the stairs.

Riku just laughed a bit then followed after Sora. "Oh, but if you really want to know, just go up the stairs and it's the first room on the right."

Sora ran to the bathroom and started the water for a quick shower. He stripped and stepped in. Riku just changed; he'd take a shower whenever they got back. Plus, if he stepped into the shower with Sora...it'd easily take at least half an hour. A few minutes later Sora stepped into the room, with only a towel around his waist.

"Hey Riku" Sora smiled and continued on to the closet.

Riku stared and blushed for a bit then finally stuttered out a reply. "H-hey Sor..."

Sora laughed a bit and pulled some clothes out of the closet, before putting them on. He turned around to face Riku, "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..." Riku and Sora walk down the stairs to see Axel teasing Roxas about something, and that Zexion and Demyx have somehow joined them.

"Well is everyone ready to go?" Sora asked.

A chorus of yeses was his answer so they all yelled bye to Leon and Cloud and headed out. "How do we figure out what theater it was Sor?" Riku asked.

"Well first of all," He turned to Axel and Roxas, "Do you remember anything about the theater? Descriptions or locations?" Sora asked.

Roxas bites his lip a bit. "I remember it was one of the larger ones when we were alive, but that's it...You Ax?"

Axel thought for a minute before answering, "Roxy's right, it was large, two or three stories. It's old, so it was made of wood mostly and concrete, sorta looking like this old church I guess..." Axel replied.

"Hm...I think there's only one or two like that still, right Sor? Rosemary's and...What's it called?" Riku asked.

Sora thought for a moment before replying. Uhh, West Tower? Right?" Sora asked.

While Riku and the others were thinking about the name Axel held Roxas' hand to try to keep him calm.

Zexion replied, "Yeah, that's it. Now which one should we check first?"

Roxas was mostly focusing on Axel's hand on his now.

"I guess we can start with Rosemary's, it's only a few blocks away. That okay, Axel, Roxas?" Sora asked looking over to them.

Roxas nodded and so did Axel. Riku started leading the way to Rosemary's Theater while holding Sora's hand. They all walked down the road silently. They were all thinking about what would be the theater. Would there be ghosts? Would they get out alive? No one knew what to expect.

They got to the theater in about seven minutes. When they got there, they saw it was indeed three stories and sort of resembled a church. There was obviously a bit of wear on the place, but it wasn't really anywhere near needing to be condemned. The six men hesitantly walked to the door, exchanging nervous glances. Sora reached out for the handle of the large wooden door. He turned the knob...and it opened. Riku, Axel, and Zexion decided they'd enter first, so they cautiously walked in, not knowing what to expect.

"Where should we even start?" Zexion asked. The theater was massive on the inside.

Soon after Sora, Roxas and Demyx entered. "Well I guess we should split up into groups and search." Sora said.

Riku thought for a moment. "Hm. Okay, but we all have to have our cell phones and call or scream the SECOND something happens." He handed Roxas and Axel two cell phones he'd bought for them.

"So whose is going with whom?" Roxas asked as he took his cell phone.

Demyx jumped forward. "I wanna go with Zexy!" he said.

Zexion blushed a bit but smiled.

"Okay, I'll go with Sora, Axel, you and Roxas can go together. We'll take second floor," Riku said.

"We'll take the 1st floor." Axel said. They all nodded and split up.

Zexion and Demyx headed up to the third floor. Axel and Roxas decided to start backstage, where they were shot. When they got to the spot they were shot at, they were shocked to still see a few tiny specks of blood. "Well, I guess they suck at cleaning..." Roxas said.

"Yeah...we should text the others." Axel replied as he pulled out a phone and texted the others. Within a few minutes they were all gathered together again. "What'd ya find?" Sora asked.

Roxas spoke up, "We found blood from when we were shot. It's still here..." Roxas trailed off as he looked at the blood again, it seemed to be...growing, and starting to glow. "What the?"

The glow and glowed grew a bit more, then a pink and black glowing butterfly shuddered and fluttered out of it.

"What the heck is that?" Demyx exclaimed as he clung to Zexion's arm.

Sora, unlike the others, stepped toward the glowing butterfly and examined it. The butterfly skimmed across his hand briefly then started slowly going towards what appeared to be a conference room. "I...I think it wants us to follow it," Sora said.

The butterfly appeared to be waiting for them to follow and was fluttering around in a circle.

"Come on, guys." Sora said and started to follow he butterfly, expecting the others to follow him.

Riku hesitated, then followed. Might as well trust Sora and the butterfly. The others followed after once Riku did. The butterfly continued leading them to the conference room, then stopped at the door. Sora hesitantly reached for the doorknob, then opened the door. The butterfly then flew into the dark room.

"Should we follow it?" Axel asked.

Roxas thought for a moment, then decided. "Yeah, I think we should."

The six men walked in and Zexion flipped the light switch. The butterfly was resting on the center of the table on top of a rose. "What the heck? Even MORE strange stuff?" Zexion asked.

Sora started to walk up to the butterfly when the weirdest thing of all happened. The butterfly started to morph... into a semi-transparent-about as much as Axel and Roxas-teenage girl. She had silvery hair and crystalline blue eyes.

"Hello~" The girl said and smiled.

All of them stared in shock at the girl who appeared before them. "Who are you...?" Sora asked.

The girl smiled more and said, "My name is Kioko~ Nice to meet you all, I've been waiting for you all."

"Waiting for us? What do you mean?" Sora asked stepping closer to the girl.

Kioko giggled and said "Well, as you can tell I'm a ghost like Axel and Roxas. I also died in a similar way...plus I know the reason none of the three of us have moved on yet..."

Sora eyes widened and he stared at her. "You did? Tell us everything!" Sora said and he stepped up so he was standing right in front of her.

"Well, I don't remember where I was shot, but I know that's how I died. Anyways though, the reason none of us have moved on is partially because we weren't supposed to die then. Someone interfered, and in addition to that, all of us here and two others...I think it's your brother and his fiancée? Are going to be involved in something giant, as in, possibly fate of the world giant," Kioko said and frowned a bit. "But the only part I know about that is that there's a symbol or something somewhere that is supposed to guide us and be the location of whatever it is we're involved in."

"Really? I'm surprised you actually know so much...symbol? Well, we don't have much but we do have this..." Sora said as he searched his pocket. He pulled out the locket and handed it to Kioko.

Kioko's eyes widened. "That's it, the symbol on that pocket watch! Only it's bigger and more intricate."

"Do you know what the symbol stands for?" Roxas asked, stepping forward to stand next to Sora.

"Sorta...not exactly. It's not exactly for a ritual, but something similar. I also know it's supposed to hold our souls or something, but that's it."

"Something similar to a ritual? Well, why don't we try? It's worth a shot." Roxas shrugged.

"Our souls? Maybe we're all on the same pocket watch because our souls...or destinies...are intertwined? Maybe..." Sora trailed off.

"Well, you see...the issue is we can't try it until we find the larger one. It's on a wall, and I'm probably here due to it being close, but I'm not certain. But I do think you're correct about the souls or destinies being intertwined part Sora," Kioko explained.

"It has to be, right? I mean we can't be sure…unless we try the ritual like Roxas mentioned. The ritual will probably help us get more information too, right Riku?" Sora explained while turning back to look at Riku.

"It should, but I can't be certain. I guess we'll just have to go with it."  
>Zexion and Demyx nodded their heads to agree with him.<p>

"Kioko, you mentioned a larger version of the symbol on the pocket watch. Where do you think that would be?" Demyx asked.

"Yes, I think it'd be somewhere around here….but I'm not certain."

As Kioko was speaking one section of the wall they were vanished and a staircase appeared.

"Guys, look" Axel said pointing to the staircase.

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at the staircase.

"That's the passage to the wall…I'm sure of it!" Kioko said.

Kioko ran off down the staircase, leaving the others with no choice but to go after her. They all ran down the floating spiral staircase, trying to keep up with her. When they all eventually reached the bottom, they were shocked at what they saw. Kioko was right; a larger version of the symbol on the pocket watch was on wall they were facing.

"What the heck?" Roxas asked.

"This is where we're supposed to be…" Kioko trailed off.

"What is this for though? What is it supposed to mean?" Axel asked.

"I don't know…" Roxas' eyebrows furrowed.

Sora stepped forward to get a better look. "This is definitely what Kioko described. It's an exact replica of the pocket watch…but why? The symbol must've been on the pocket watch to lead us here…it must have a hidden meaning…" Sora trailed off as the pictures of him and Riku started to morph. Soon enough, instead of their pictures, there were words on both.

On Riku's it now said: "Through the bouncy balls, your sword lies. Battle the children to seek what you desire." And on Sora's it now said: "Face your fear; look up high, in your childhood. There you will find what you seek." Then, above the entire thing, rubyish numbers appeared, and started counting down. It was a clock, starting with 3 hours.

"3 hours? What do we have to do in 3 hours?" Sora asked, utterly confused.

"I would guess you two have to find something following the 'clues' that took the place of your pictures," Kioko said.

"Well, yeah that makes sense. What though? What do we have to find? None of this is making any sense!" Sora exclaimed. He seemed to be getting frustrated.

"Well, what's your fear and where could that affect your childhood Sora?" Roxas asked calmly.

"Um, I don't really know…All I remember was getting stuck up in that huge tree in the park." Sora replied.

"That's probably it Sora!" Kioko said. "You need to get to that park and climb that tree."

Sora eyes widened. "What? No way! Why would I need to go up there anyway?"

Kioko sighed. "You'll be fine, you have Riku and us don't you? And the reason you have to go up there is so that you can grab whatever is up there that is vital to this, this, thing."

"Riku…" Sora said quietly, walking to him. "I don't want to."

Riku hugged him. "Well, I still think you have to, but you won't be alone. I'll be there, okay?"

"Okay" Sora said. "Anyway, what do you think your task is, Riku?"

Riku frowned and sort of shuddered. "I think I have a pretty good idea…the ball pit at Chuck E. Cheese's…."

Demyx fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, along with Axel. "Have fun Riku," Demyx mocked him.

"Yeah, don't let the little kids climb all over you!" Axel managed to say through all the laughing.

"Hey! I have a valid reason to hate that place!" Riku half-yelled. "So shut up!"

"Yeah? And what exactly is that reason?" Demyx asked.

"How about near-food poisoning, and having one of the people dressed up as the dumb mouse trying to molest you!"

"Okay Riku, whatever makes you sleep at night." Axel said, smiling mockingly.

"Um, anyway," Sora interrupted, grabbing Riku's hand, stroking his thumb soothingly against the back of his hand while smiling up at him. "We should get going, we are being timed."

"Yeah, sure. Oh, and since you guys CLEARLY don't believe me, I still have the security video tape." With that said, Riku started walking back to the stairs with Sora in tow.

"So…Chuck E. Cheese or the park first?" Sora asked, smiling up at Riku.

"Chuck E. Cheese….I want to get that nightmare over with…."

"Sure, why not?" Roxas agreed and started following them.

All of them walked down the road, soon nearing the Chuck. E. Cheese. "Are you ready, Riku?" Sora asked.

Riku took a deep breath and nodded. They all entered and paid since they had to…and proceeded to the ball pit. Riku was just standing in front of it.

"Come on, you can do it Riku!" Roxas said.

Riku just continued standing in front of it for a minute before he got in it and started digging around for some type of sword. It took him a little while, but he found what seemed to be a dragon and angel wing sword and grabbed it. It disappeared in a flash of light and Riku just sat there for a moment, confused. Then, a Chuck E popped out of the pit and Riku screamed and sprinted out.

All of them laughed except Sora, who ran out to go comfort his boyfriend. Once Riku was stable again, they all started to walk toward the park. It was about a 15 minute walk and they soon arrived at the park.

"Which tree is it, Sora?" Demyx asked.

Sora's only response was pointing straight ahead, at a huge tree a couple of yards away. The group walked up to the tree. Sora just stood in front of the tree, too scared to climb it. He stepped back to Riku and hid his face in his chest.

"I can't do it Riku…remember when we were little? I fell out of that tree. I can't climb it again…" Sora mumbled against his chest.

"Yes you can Sora, you'll be fine. I'm right here, if you start to fall, I'll catch you, okay? I promise," Riku said as he hugged him.

Sora looked up at him and nodded. He walked back up to the tree and hesitantly started to climb up the tree. His foot would slip a couple of times but he quickly regained his balance. Finally, Sora made it to the top of the tree. He spotted a blue, gold and white sword with angel wings at the handle. He touched and it disappeared. With that done, he quickly climbed down the tree. Near the bottom he jumped into Riku's outstretched arms and hugged him.

"Told you you could do it Sora!" Riku whispered in Sora's ear as he spun him around.

"Thanks Riku…" Sora whispered back and kissed him lightly before turning around to look at the others. "Should we head back to the theater?"

"Sure, why not?" Zexion said, finally speaking up.

The seven of them went back to the theater and went back down the stairs. When they got back to the symbol they noticed that Sora and Riku's pictures were back, the words had disappeared. Above the symbol there was rubyish colored writing saying: "Congratulations, your tasks have been completed. Only two tasks can be done in a day. Next time you return, two more tasks will be put up. Thank you."

The seven of them just sort of stared for a moment, confused slightly, before shrugging and deciding to go back to Sora's.

"Good job today Riku." Sora said, slightly skipping down the sidewalk ahead of the others, while holding Riku's hand. Behind them Demyx was running around like an idiot, with Zexion watching him, shaking his head a bit, and pulling out a book. Axel was playing with the lighter he carried around in his pocket while holding up a conversation with Roxas.

"You too Sora. I'm really proud of you."

In five minutes, they had reached Sora's house and Sora opened the door to let everyone in. Once the door was fully opened, it revealed Cloud and Leon, both armed with a paintball gun.

"PAINTBALL FIGHT!" Cloud exclaimed.

"AH! RUN FOR COVER!" Riku and Sora yelled in unison, ducking for cover into the kitchen where they hid paintballs guns for things like this. They took theirs out, then also handed one to Axel and the others once they all ducked in too.

"LET'S GET 'EM GUYS!" Axel exclaimed, coming out from cover and running outside to face Cloud and Leon.

Riku and the others followed out and the 'war' began!

They all played paintball for about an hour. They split up into two teams. Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas and Kioko on one team, Cloud, Leon, Demyx and Zexion. In the end Cloud, Leon, Demyx and Zexion won. It was getting late, so they all said their goodbyes and Cloud, Leon, Sora and Riku all headed back inside.

"Nice job on the sneak attack you two!" Riku commented. "But now we all need a shower…"

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun you too." Leon replied, dragging Cloud off before he could protest.

"Riku, I'm all dirty." Sora pouted.

Riku blushed before following Leon's example and dragging Sora off to 'their' bathroom.

Sora skipped ahead of Riku into the bathroom and started to strip out of his clothing, while turning on the water for the shower, waiting for it to warm up. Riku followed his example, but once Sora and him were undressed, he picked Sora up and carried him into the shower.

"Riku!~" Sora whined but cuddled into his chest anyway.

"Yes?" Riku asked kissing Sora's head.

"Put me down. I need to clean up." Sora said, reaching for the shampoo bottle.

"Nah, don't feel like it~" Riku said pulling Sora closer to him and kissing him.

"Nghh." Sora moaned into the kiss, forgetting about the shampoo and wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. Riku smirked into the kiss, knowing he had won and he started trailing one of his hands down Sora's side. Sora buried his hand into Riku's hair, tugging him closer, needing to feel him. Riku grabbed Sora's hip and pulled him closer as well.

"Riku…I wanna clean you." Sora said seductively as he grabbed the shampoo, pouring some into his hand and started to rub it through Riku's hair.

Riku groaned and bit Sora's neck lightly. He thrust his hips into Sora's. Sora rinsed the shampoo out of Riku's hair and quickly applied some conditioner, washing that out too. He then squeezed some body wash onto his hand and began to massage it onto Riku's muscled chest.

"Sora…" Riku growled, slightly warning him.

"Mhmm, yes Riku?" Sora asked.

"You better quit it or I'm going to ram you into this wall and pound into you until you're complaining like Cloud was this morning."

Sora stared wide-eyed at Riku before nodding and pouring some shampoo into his own hand, and massaging it through his spikes. Riku finished washing his body and then helped Sora wash his, just not in a sexual manner like Sora had been doing to him. They soon finished and Sora turned off the water, stepping out and wrapping a fluffy towel around his body. Riku dried off with another towel and changed into some pajamas once grabbing some from Sora's room. Sora, already dressed, climbed into bed. Outside it was raining, and he heard thunder. Instinctively, he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Riku…" Sora whimpered.

"It's okay Sor, I'm right here," Riku said as he gently pulled Sora to him and embraced him.

The thunder continued to boom outside, it even shook the windows a bit. Sora held onto Riku tightly. Riku just lightly hummed a lullaby, trying to calm Sora down.

"Thanks, Riku…" Sora mumbled, starting to get tired from the lullaby.

"You're welcome, anything for you Sora," Riku said, pausing before continuing the humming.

"If you keep doing that, I'm gonna fall asleep." Sora whispered while cuddling closer to Riku.

Riku chuckled. "I thought that was the point, so you could sleep and not be scared," Riku said.

"Hmmm" Sora mumbled, "I love you Riku…"

"Love you too Sora~" Riku said. He then continued humming and did so until Sora fell asleep. He fell asleep shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the rain, the sun was shining in the morning. Cloud lazily opened his eyes to see Leon still asleep and smiled.

"Might as well wake him up." Cloud chuckled before softly pressing his lips to Leon's.

Leon tried to mumble for a moment, before realizing Cloud was kissing him. He kissed back lightly, still slightly tired, and once the kiss ended said "Well, this is a great way for me to wake up."

Cloud smiled widely "Morning" he whispered.

Leon smiled as well. "Morning to you too." He sat up a bit and pulled Cloud to his chest.

Cloud cuddled against Leon's chest and sighed happily. He raised his hand to look at the engagement ring Leon had given him a while ago. Just looking at it brought a smile to his face.

Leon looked down at him and smiled. "You're too cute Cloud."

Cloud looked up at him and blushed a bit. "Well you're the one who got me this gorgeous ring." He replied. His ring was very simple, but beautiful. It had a silver band and a shining diamond right in the middle. It was also engraved with, "Love you forever. –Leon".

"Well, you're the one who earned it, along with a place in my heart~"

Cloud's blush increased until his face was totally red. "You're too sweet Leon."

"No I'm not," Leon said as he got up and started dressing.

"Leon! I wanted to cuddle more! And yes, you're very sweet, to me at least." Cloud said as he too started to get dressed.

"I'm sorry! It's just because Riku, Axel, Zexion, and I had a plan for everyone today," Leon said while he went back over to Cloud and hugged him from behind and smirking.

"It's fine." Cloud sighed. "What are you guys gonna do?" curiosity taking over him.

"You'll see, but first we all need to get dressed and meet downstairs." With that said, Leon started leaving the room and walking down the stairs after pausing to knock on Sora and Riku's room. Sora opened the door and looked at Leon curiously.

"Hey Leon." Sora said.

"Hey, you two up and dressed yet? Riku will know why I'm asking."

"Yeah almost, just give us a minute" Sora replied. Leon nodded and headed into the kitchen. Within a few minutes they were all gathered in the kitchen.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Cloud asked.

Leon was about to explain when the door opened after a light knock. In came Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, and Kioko.

"Before Leon explains, I think we might need to introduce Cloud and him to her," Riku said pointing at Kioko.

"Hey I'm Kioko," She shouted happily.

"Hey I'm Leon, and this is my fiancée Cloud." Leon said and Cloud smiled at her.

"Oh! You're the other two in the watch and wall!"

"Yeah. Anyways, what the plan was was a big poker game," Leon announced.

"…A poker game?" Sora asked.

"Yay poker!" Demyx said.

"Yeah, what's the catch?" Cloud asked.

Axel smirked. "Well, we were thinking about that. For one, there'd be two teams, 'semes' versus 'ukes'. Kioko'd be ref."

"How about we make a little bet. If us ukes win…we get to top for a week." Cloud said, smirking. Roxas, Demyx, and Sora agreed to that.

Leon shrugged. "Sure, but if we win, we get a mini 'fashion show' then each of us choose our favorite, then we all go out to karaoke, with you guys in the outfits we each chose."

"Sure." Roxas said. "You're gonna lose anyway." He smirked and looked at Axel.

"No we aren't Roxy!" Axel taunted.

"Let the poker game begin!" Riku said after pulling some cards from who knew where.

They all sat at a round table, ukes on one side, and semes on the other. Kioko sat in the middle of the two teams, watching closely. A little bit into the game, things started to get a bit heated. The score was close, the uke team only losing by a few points; soon enough the ukes actually started to win, not making their semes very happy. But by halfway through, the semes had caught up and were a point ahead.

"Don't worry, you won't be winning for long," Cloud mocked, locking eyes with Leon.

"I could say the same for you if you get ahead," Leon taunted back, smirking.

"Oh we will." Cloud smirked back, maybe having a little too much fun with this.

As Cloud had said, now the ukes were up again. But, as Leon had said, they also didn't stay ahead for too long. To the ukes disappointment, the semes won. The ukes stared at their semes, a bit scared for what was in store for them. All the semes smirked before slowly standing up and telling their ukes to stay put for a minute. The semes then went off to the closet in the back of the house where they had put about twenty outfits, five per uke. Axel came back with the five outfits for Roxas, a maid outfit, a neko outfit, bright pink swim trunks, a big puffy blue evening gown and a playboy bunny outfit. Leon outfits for Cloud consisted of a maid outfit, sleek silver evening gown, purple swim trunks, belly dancer outfit and a cupid costume. Riku's outfits for Sora were a school girl uniform, white swim trunks, red evening gown with sparkles, a girl genie costume and a devil costume. Zexion's outfits for Demyx were a school girl outfit, black evening gown with rhinestones at the top, red swim trunks, water pixie costume and a girl police costume.

When they walked back out with them, the ukes' jaws all dropped, and Kioko squealed.

Leon smirked and said "Come on you four, time for our fashion show, Kioko, you can go ahead and help them get them on."

All of the ukes looked hopelessly at their semes before being dragged away by Kioko to the guest bedroom. Cloud and Roxas first have to wear the maid outfits. The maid outfits have very short skirts with little aprons of the front of their skirts, strapless and black and white, along with black high heels. Sora and Demyx have to come out in the school girl outfits, with light blue plaid skirt, one fourth sleeved white button up shirts with a light blue tie and black high heels.

The four walked out, to see their semes on the couch and chairs in the living room. Once Leon saw Cloud, he had a mega nosebleed, while Axel had a minor one at Roxas. Riku also had a minor one at Sora, and Zexion nearly had one at Demyx. He had managed to hold his nose before the nosebleed, but only barely.

"Oh, so you like my outfit Leon?" Cloud asked innocently.

Leon just nodded dumbly, still amazed at how it turned out.

"Hmm, good." Cloud turned around for extra effect before following the others back into the room.

Back in the room they changed into their bathing suits. Cloud in the purple, Sora in white, Roxas in bright pink and Demyx in red. Once again, they walked out of the room and out into the living room.

Again, there were nosebleeds from all of them, this time though, Axel was able to hold it in.

"Hmm, Zexion. Does it look okay?" Demyx asked with a pout.

"Y-yeah Dem…." Zexion said before passing out with a fountain of blood pouring out of his nose.

Roxas let out a little chuckle and the four of them were back in the room. This time, Cloud was in a belly dancer outfit, it was blue with silver lining and a touch of sparkles at the top. Roxas had on playboy bunny outfit, blue with black bunny ears and tail, also black cuffs and collar. Sora had on a genie outfit, gold genie pants and purple vest with a clasp. Demyx had a police outfit, black short shorts, with a shortened police top and hat and cuffs. They walked out to their semes.

This time Leon was holding his nose tightly while the others nearly passed out from their nosebleeds.

"Axel….how is it?" Roxas asked while swaying back and forth.

Axel tried to stutter out words, but just couldn't.

Satisfied, they all walked back in to put on their next outfits. Cloud had on a simple cupid costume, a cloth diaper and a bow and arrow. Roxas had on a neko outfit, a black body suit with gold ears and a tail. Sora had on a devil costume, short black shorts, short sleeveless black top with devil horns, a tail, and a pitchfork. Demyx had a water pixie outfit, short puffy blue skirt with a strapless shirt that fades from white to blue with fairy wings. Once again, they walk into the living room.

This time Riku was clenching his nose tightly with both of his hands once he saw Sora in the devil costume.

"Riku….do you like it?" Sora asked with a slight pout, looking at Riku.

Riku nodded, still holding his nose. Riku was five seconds away from pouncing on Sora.

Before that could happen, the four of them walked back into the room to put on the last outfit, the evening gowns. Cloud's dress is simple, a strapless silver dress. Roxas is in a blue spaghetti strap dress with a puffy skirt and a tiara. Sora has on a spaghetti strap red dress with sparkles. Demyx has on a black strapless dress with red rhinestones along the waist. Finally, they walked out into the living room.

Leon, Axel, Riku, and Zexion were all in shock of how their ukes looked in the dresses, but agreed that they had other outfits as their favorites.

"Cloud, my favorite is the maid dress," Leon said. "Roxy, playboy bunny." "Sor, devil costume." "Dem, swim trunks." The other three chorused after Leon.

For the last time, they all walked back into the room. They all changed into their semes favorite outfit. Once they walked out into the living room they each went up to their semes and sat in their laps.

All of the semes groaned.

"You all are devious little vixens, you know that right?" Leon asked.

"We had to try on all those outfits, just a bit of payback." Cloud replied.

Leon's eye twitched, but he sighed. "Fair enough, now let's go before we lose our control."

The ukes got off theirs semes laps so they could stand up. All nine of them exited the house and walked toward the karaoke place, the ukes being a little uncomfortable due to the outfits they were wearing. In about 25 minutes they reached the karaoke place and walked in and sat down at a table.

"So, who's going first?" Axel asked. He already knew which song he wanted.

"Why not you, Axel? I wanna hear you sing." Roxas said, smiling at him.

"Sure, why not? But you're after me then," Axel said while standing up and walking over to the guy running it and told him the song.

Axel walked over to the microphone and said before the song started, "This song is for my Roxas, and it's called Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." He began singing it right after.

Roxas blushed as Axel sang the song, smiling the whole time. When the song ended, Roxas got up and hugged Axel. "Your turn Roxas," Axel said as he hugged and kissed Roxas briefly before sitting down.

Roxas did the same thing as Axel. "I'm singing this song for Axel, and it is called Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru." With that said, he sang it. When he saw Axel staring at him while he sang, he couldn't help but blush. When he finished he walked back to the table and sat next to Axel and kissed him.

"Your turn, Demyx," Roxas mumbled between the kisses he shared with Axel.

"Sure…" Demyx walked up and told the man his song. "This song is for my sexy Zexy and it's called All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter!" Demyx said then began singing the trance-type song. When Demyx finished the song he thanked the man and walked back to the table, sitting next to Zexion.

"Your turn, Zexy." Demyx said grinning madly at him.

Zexion sighed but went up. Once he told the man his song, he went over to the mike. "This is for my Demyx, and it's called Rebirthing by Skillet." He grew more courage once the song started. He finished the song and shyly walked off the stage with a slight blush. He sat down next to Demyx and turned to Riku.

"Riku, your turn" Zexion said.

"Yay! Riku!" Sora exclaimed with a huge smile.

Riku smiled and went up, doing the same as the others. "This song is for my Sora, my sky and sun and it's called Comatose by Skillet as well." Riku started singing. Riku finished the song and walked and walked up to Sora, giving him a hug.

"Ready Sora?" Riku said and Sora nodded.

Sora went up, told the man his song, who stared at him weirdly for a second but shrugged. Sora went over to the mike and said "This song is for my Riku, and it's called Beautiful Day by DJ Melody." Sora started singing. He finished with a smile and walked off the stage, sitting in his current spot next to Riku.

"Kioko, wanna sing?" Sora asked and she nodded excitedly.

She went up and the man was actually surprised to see a girl and nodded. She went over to the mike and announced her song. "This is for all of my awesome gay guys and the song is Celebrate the Summer by DJ Cammy!" She proceeded with singing. When she returned to the table after she finished her song all the guys gave her a high five.

"Cloud, wanna go?" She asked and he nodded.

He went up and told the guy the song. "This song is for my Leon, the strength of my life. The song is Better Than Drugs by Skillet." He started singing. Once he finished he thanked the man and walked back to the others, sitting next to Leon, smiling up at him.

"Ready Leon?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," Leon said as he stood and walked over to the man. He told the man his song and went to the mike. "This is for Cloud, who is more like my personal sun and joy for everyday. The song is Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback, Cloud's the only one who can complete me." Leon started singing. Cloud smiled up at him. As Leon sang they locked eyes with each other, each smiling wider. They could both tell that they belonged together.

Leon finished the song and walked back, kissing Cloud in the spur of the moment. He picked him up and spun him around. Once they pulled apart, Leon put his forehead against Cloud's and said "You're the reason I want to stay alive no matter what happens."

"Leon…." Cloud trailed off, smiling. Soon all the couples separated and made their way home. Once arriving home, Leon and Cloud went to their bedroom. "You know, I'm glad this costume's your favorite~" Cloud taunted. Cloud crawled onto the bed and stared back at Leon.

"Same here," Leon said as he grabbed Cloud and made it so that he was hovering over Cloud. Cloud smiled and wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and buried his hands into Leon's soft hair. "I love you…so much…" Cloud said as he leaned forward and kissed Leon.

"I love you too," Leon said against Cloud's lips before deepening the kiss and pulling Cloud's hips against his lightly.

Cloud moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips up against Leon's. He stuck his tongue out to explore Leon's mouth. Leon moaned back and ground his hips against Cloud's. Cloud flipped them over so he was straddling Leon's waist. He lifted his shirt over his head and took off his pants in a hurry, his hands shaking slightly. He looked down at Leon's black boxers and smirked, giving his member a good squeeze through his boxers.

"Frick!" Leon said as he bucked into Cloud's hand.

Cloud smirked and squeezed again. "Tell me what you want, Leon."

"I want to ram you into the wall or bed!" Leon yelled as he bucked into Cloud's hand again.

"Hmm, sounds fun." Cloud smirked. "But be gentle with me." Cloud replied, thinking it over, looking at Leon with a pout.

"No guarantees, but I'll try if you keep pouting like that," Leon teased a bit, smiling.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation?" Cloud teased back, smiling back at him.

With that said, Leon flipped them over and skimmed his hand up Cloud's leg.

"Hmm, undress me Leon~ I want you~" Cloud moaned as Leon's hand traveled his body.

Leon groaned a bit, but then started unlacing the corset on the dress. Once he had unlaced it, he quickly pulled the dress over Cloud's head and was shocked at what he found.

"Oh, you like them? I wore them for you." Cloud smirked when he noticed Leon staring at the panties he wore. They were black and lacey with a little pink bow in the front.

Leon just tore them off and grunted when he saw Cloud's throbbing member. He rocked his hips down while also sucking on Cloud's sweet spot on his neck.

"Nghh, Leon~" Cloud moaned. "I want you Leon!"

Leon smirked and put three fingers in front of Cloud's mouth while biting down on his sweet spot harshly.

Cloud grabbed Leon wrist and guided the fingers into his mouth. He sucked, licked and nipped at Leon's fingers, making sure to coat them evenly. When Leon bit down on his sweet spot he moaned around Leon's fingers. Leon pulled them out once he thought they were coated well and gently pressed the first one in.

"Are you doing okay Cloud?" Leon asked looking at him.

Cloud nodded as he adjusted to the finger inside him. A few minutes later Leon pushed another finger in making Cloud whimper a bit. Leon placed butterfly kisses along Cloud's face as an apology as he waited for Cloud to adjust. Cloud nuzzled his cheek against Leon and smiled, signaling him it was okay to move again. After adjusting to those fingers, Leon added the third and final finger. He stretched Cloud, searching for that spot that would drive him crazy.

"LEON!" Cloud moaned loudly as that spot was hit.

"Found it huh?" Leon said as he purposely rammed his fingers against his prostate.

"Nghh" Cloud moaned, lost in pleasure. "I'm ready Leon."

"Okay." Leon took his fingers out and positioned himself. He slowly pushed in, trying not to hurt his precious Cloud. Once he was fully in he paused so Cloud could adjust.

"Ready" Cloud whispered.

Leon nodded and slowly started thrusting.

Cloud was lost in blind pleasure. This feeling he got with Leon was…indescribable. Leon was hitting his prostate with each thrust, going faster and harder with each thrust. Gosh, he loved Leon so much…

"Cloud…are you going to come soon?" Leon panted as he thrust into Cloud again.

"Hmm….I'm close…Leon." Cloud panted out.

Leon stroked Cloud's member. Cloud couldn't take it anymore.

"LEON!" Cloud screamed as he came all over their stomachs.

"CLOUD!" Leon yelled right after as he came too. He collapsed on top of Cloud.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Love you…" Leon said, voice being slightly muffled against Cloud's chest.

"Love you too…so much…I can't even begin to tell you…" Cloud whispered.

"Same, all I know is that I'd die if I ever lost you. I just can't," Leon said as he hugged Cloud.

"You'll never lose me, Leon…" Cloud smiled and buried his face in Leon's soft hair.

"Good." Leon gently rolled them over so Cloud was laying on his chest.

"Leon, I don't know how I got someone as amazing as you. You give me so much strength; get me through every day…" Cloud trailed off as he got lost in Leon's eyes.

"By being your amazing self, you give me strength as well you know."

Cloud looked up at Leon a bit shocked. "Really? How?" He asked, very curious.

"Without you, I honestly probably wouldn't be here. You gave me a reason to live, you comfort me when I need it, you encourage me when I need it. You love me for being me, despite flaws."

"You're perfect, Leon…" Cloud said as a tear escaped his eye, and smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you…please….never leave me…" Cloud whispered through his tears.

"No I'm not…but I can promise you that I'll never leave you. I haven't yet, have I?" Leon hugged Cloud closer and wiped away his tears.

"I know…but what if someone better than me comes along? I know it won't happen, but you know, sometimes I just can't help these thoughts that haunt me…I can't stand it." Cloud whimpered.

"No one better than will EVER come along. Even if it did happen, I want to be with you, no matter what, okay? Even when we're a hundred years old and look like prunes."

Cloud laughed and smiled. He looked up at Leon through his tears and leaned up to give him a quick kiss. "I can't wait till we're married." Cloud muttered against his lips.

"Same here…Do you think a ghost would be good at helping with planning?"

"Perfect at planning…" Cloud mumbled, looking up at his love lazily.

Leon chuckled a little. "So I guess we're going to hire Kioko to help then? I wonder if she'd put you in a dress for me?"

Cloud glared at him a bit but smiled a little bit anyway. "Yeah…maybe on the dress." he replied.

"I'm not going to MAKE you wear a dress, I'm just curious if she would put you in one." Leon leaned up a bit and kissed Cloud lightly.

Cloud immediately melted into the kiss. He pressed his lips harder against Leon's. Leon chuckled a bit but didn't complain and kissed back before pulling away.

"Exactly what I mean whenever I say you're cute or sweet or perfect."

Cloud blushed and pouted. "I'm not cute…I'm a man…mean aren't cute." Cloud pouted more.

"Wanna bet? I say they CAN be, as in you right now. You're pout is adorable in a MANLY way~" Leon said. "Is that better?"

"Much better, cute AND manly totally describes me." Cloud said as he chuckled a bit.

Leon chuckled as well. "Definitely."

Cloud looked up at Leon as they locked eyes again. "Leon…" Cloud whispered.

"Yes Cloud?" Leon whispered back.

Cloud raised one hand to cup Leon's cheek. "I…I love you so much Leon."

Leon's eyes softened. "I love you too Cloud. Always will." Leon swept a piece of hair away from Cloud's forehead and kissed the spot.

Cloud yawned and nuzzled his head against Leon's chest. "Promise to never leave me…" Cloud said, barely above a whisper. "Love you…" Cloud was just about to fall asleep.

"I promise." Leon reached over just a bit and pulled the covers over them before cuddling Cloud to him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a nice night out tonight, good for Roxas and Axel since they don't sleep. They're sitting up on this high hill right outside of the city. Axel looks down at Roxas and smiles, his eyes closed as he lies down in the soft grass. Axel lies down next to him and settles into the grass.

"Hey Axel?" Roxas ask.

Axel turns over so he can look into Roxas' eyes, "Yeah?" he whispers.

"Do you really think Sora and the others can help us be revived?"

"I think so, why? What's on your mind Roxas?" Axel replies.

"I don't know…I'm just concerned I guess is all," Roxas said as he rolls onto his side facing Axel.

"It'll be alright Roxas. I'll always protect you," Axel whispers as he wraps an arm around Roxas' waist.

Roxas smiled a little and shuffled closer to Axel. "Thanks Axel."

"You're welcome Roxy," Axel smiled back and tightened his arms around Roxas, holding him close to his body.

Roxas leaned up a bit and kissed Axel on the nose. Axel smirked and leaned down to capture Roxas' lips. After a while he leaned back and smiled at Roxas.

"I love you Roxas…" Axel said.

Roxas blushed. "I love you too Axel."

Axel sighed happily as he and Roxas settled into a comfortable silence.

"Hey Axel, can we go on the swings at the park?"

"Of course Roxy," Axel replied as he stood up. He took Roxas' hand and pulled him and they continued on to the park. Within a couple of minutes they reached the swings. "Want me to push you Roxy?"

"Yes please Axel," Roxas whispered.

"All right," Axel whispered back. Once Roxas was on the swing he gently began to push Roxas.

Roxas smiled, he loved the swings just like Sora. Axel continued to push Roxas on the swing; soon he saw the sun starting to peak over the horizon.

"Well, time sure flies by, doesn't it Roxy?" Axel said.

"Yeah. We should probably go meet Sora and the others in a few hours."

"I guess, but you know I'd much rather spend the day with you," Axel smiled.

Roxas smiled and stopped swinging. He leaned back on Axel. "Same here, but once we're done with all of this, then we can spend the day together _alive_."

"Yeah, I can't wait," Axel said as he wrapped his arms around Roxas from behind.

Roxas laughed a bit and turned around on the swing so he could face Axel. Axel smiled as he looked down at Roxas. He pulled Roxas up into a hug.

"I never want to let go Roxy," Axel whispered.

"Neither do I Ax."

"Well that's good," Axel smiled, "Should we go meet up with the others? At the theatre right?"

"Yeah to both." Roxas said as he looked up at Axel.

"Come on, let's go Roxy," Axel said as he grabbed Roxas' hand and started to walk out of the park.

"Okay~"

Axel and Roxas soon got out the park and continued in the direction of the theatre. The streets were filled with men and women rushing of to work and cars packing the street. In about 30 minutes they reached the theatre, and seemed to be the first ones there. Well, once they thought about it, they were sort of early.

"We're about fifteen minutes early," Roxas said.

"Good, then that means I can do this…" Axel leaned down to kiss Roxas, caressing his face with his hand and wrapped an arm around his petite waist.

"Mmm," Roxas moaned a bit. He went up on his toes so Axel didn't have to lean as far. Axel smirked into the kiss and slid his tongue along Roxas' bottom lip then slipping his tongue inside. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

"Hey guys!" Sora yelled as he, Riku, Cloud, and Leon approached them. Axel sighed and leaned a little away from Roxas to look at them.

Roxas blushed in embarrassment at being half caught. "Hi."

"So this is the theater you guys met Kioko at?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, once Demyx and Zexion get here we'll go meet her inside," Sora replied and Axel nodded.

"HI!" Kioko yelled as she ran out and glomped Axel.

"Or we can meet her now," Sora said.

"Hey there, Kioko," Axel said as he laughed and tried to get up.

"Hi~ Sorry about knocking you over! That part was accidental," Kioko said as she stood up.

"It's alright," Axel said as he stood up and went to stand next to Roxas. They started some small talk as they caught sight of Demyx and Zexion turning the corner.

"Hi," Zexion said softly as he and Demyx walked up to the others.

"HI!" Demyx said, just as hyper as usual.

Since everyone was there they all walked into the theatre. They all walked downstairs and into the room with the engraving on the wall that showed their missions. Above the engraving, fiery red script was above it. 'Welcome back, two new tasks await' it said. Axel and Roxas' pictures were changed to their tasks. In the place of Axel's picture it said, "You may love fire, but that's not your destination. Many people enjoy going to the beach, what's their favorite thing to do?" Then, on Roxas' it said: "Little girls love her, want to be her. But you run in fear of her and her fans, act as a princess instead."

"What?" Roxas deadpanned.

"Well I'm pretty sure mine's in the ocean…" Axel said, with a hint of fear in his voice.

Roxas went over and hugged Axel. He knew why Axel didn't like it. "Axel nearly drowned when we were still alive one time. And as for mine, I think we're going to have to go to Toys R' Us…" Roxas trailed off. Axel returned the hug, also understanding why Roxas was upset.

"Well, I guess we should go ahead and get this over with," Leon said. Everyone nodded in agreement and started off toward the beach. Once they got there the beach was empty, the waves were absolutely crazy though…further reminding Axel of his fear.

"Axel, calm down. I'll go in with you if you need me too," Roxas said, placing his hand on Axel's arm.

"No, it's alright Roxy. I'll be fine," Axel attempted to smile down at Roxas, trying not to worry him.

Roxas just frowned though. The waves continued to crash violently against the shore as Axel approached the shore. He turned around to look back at Roxas. "Don't worry Roxy…" Axel said before he dived under the water. He swam down till he reached the bottom and opened his eyes. About 8 feet away he saw a glimmer of two round weapons with spikes surrounding the outside. He swam toward it, fighting the current until he reached the shining objects. He reached out to touch it and upon contact they disappeared. Finished with his task, Axel swam back up the shore, in a few minutes coming to the surface. Finally out of the crashing waves, he walked up to the group. Roxas immediately ran over to Axel.

"DUMMY! Don't worry me like that! Don't just act like you're a hundred percent over it and just dive in like that!" Roxas said with tears in his eyes. He _knew_ Axel wasn't totally over almost drowning, he knew it!

"Roxy…I'm sorry…but I had to…" Axel whispered bringing Roxas into a hug, accidently soaking him.

"I know…but don't worry me that much!" Roxas cried as he hugged Axel back.

"Good job Axel, now it's time for Roxas to complete his task," Cloud said.

Roxas just groaned then sighed. "Let's go to Toys R' Us…" Roxas said.

Axel smiled down at Roxas to try to make him feel better. They all now started in the direction of Toys R' Us, which was all the way across town. After about 40 minutes of walking, they arrived at the entrance of Toys R' Us. It was surrounded with kids screaming with joy and crying with disappointment.

Roxas sighed. "Follow me…I know where I need to go." Roxas started walking straight to the little girl's area.

Axel and the others followed. Roxas had soon gone straight to the Barbie area, particularly the Barbie princess part. There were probably fifty plus little girls screaming at the Barbies.

"A-Axel…" Roxas stuttered.

"It's okay Roxy," Axel gripped Roxas' hand, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Roxas just nodded and started walking through the girls, occasionally squeezing Axel's hand. Until he walked up to the giant, bigger than life size Rapunzel Barbie. He could see a black sword-type thing in her hair at the top and he gulped.

"Axel?"

"Roxy, it's okay, I promise. I'll lift you up and just touch the sword, that's all. Okay?" Axel reassured.

"O-okay…."

Roxas turned around and Axel lifted him up. He was just tall enough to touch the sword and once he did, it vanished. Axel slowly lowered him back down.

"See, I knew you could do it Roxy!" Axel said and hugged Roxas tight. They then decided to head back to the others, avoiding the screaming little girls. In a few minutes they reached the others, who waited at the entrance of the store.

"I didn't die!" Roxas cheered.

Congrats! Good job Roxas!" Demyx said and captured Roxas in a hug.

Roxas laughed and hugged him back. "Thanks! Let's go back to the theater."

The nine of them went back to the theater. They once again headed down the stairs to see the same message there once again. They would now have to wait at least another day to know what the next tasks will be.

"The five of you can go ahead and sleepover if you want," Leon offered since they were heading back to his and Cloud's house.

"YAYY! SLEEPOVER! SLEEPOVER! SLEEPOVER! SLEEPOVERRRR!" Demyx cheered.

Leon chuckled a bit. "Go ahead guys," he said as they finished the walk to the house.

Sora of course automatically said they should play.

"That sounds like fun~ Doesn't it Roxy. We should play Truth or Dare. ~" Axel looked down at Roxas and smirked.

"Okay!" Everyone chorused.

Soon they reached the house and they all gathered in the living room. They sat in a circle and started the game.

Axel decided to start. "Leon, truth or dare?"

Leon, "Truth."

"Okay, how did you and Cloud meet?" Axel asked, he honestly was curious.

"Actually, I had broken up with my ex-girlfriend after realizing I was gay, and it was a few weeks after. All three of us had gone to the same high school and Cloud and I met soon after that. We started dating not long after that."

"Awww! You guys are cute!" Sora exclaimed.

"Okay, your turn Leon," Axel said.

Leon blushed a bit, but only Cloud noticed. "Okay, Demyx, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Demyx replied.

"Okay…Hm…go put on a bikini and run down the street singing Friday."

Demyx got dressed and they all followed him outside. Demyx started to run and screamed "IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!" Once they all calmed down from their fit of laughter, they went inside and resumed their game.

"Riku, truth or dare?" Demyx asked.

"…can't believe I'm saying this, but dare."

"Okay…I dare you too…dance sexily along to I'm Sexy And I Know It!"

Riku groaned but got up and found the song. He played it and started dancing. He shook his butt and turned as he did. He was shaking his hips and right when he was getting into it, the song ended. "Well that was embarrassing. Cloud, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Kill joy. Fine, most awkward question I can think of. When, to who, and how did you lose your male virginity?"

"Well six months into our relationship Leon took my virginity, in my room after we first told each other that we loved each other…Roxas, truth or dare?" Cloud said.

"Truth, duh."

"Alright then, who was your first girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Axel. Never dated anyone else actually…I was considering dating this girl Naminé, but I realized I didn't care for her that much and she started dating another girl named Kairi."

"Cute!" Demyx said.

"Kioko, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!" Kioko said.

"I dare you to drink a mixture of ketchup, pickle juice, horseradish, and pineapple juice," Roxas said.

"Ew!" Kioko said. "Fine! Someone go make it."

Riku got up and made it, then handed it to her. She made a face but gulped it down quickly. "EWW! THAT'S GROSS! Roxas!" Everyone laughed, included Kioko.

"Zexion, truth or dare?" Kioko asked.

"Truth," Zexion said in a monotone.

"Darn! Well okay, how did you and Demyx start going out?"

"…Library. Dem was actually studying, but he was carrying too many books and he fell. I went over to help him…it was sorta love at first sight," Zexion said blushing. "Sora truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare!" Sora exclaimed.

"I dare you too slide across the floor on your butt for two minutes," Zexion said.

Sora started the dare and everyone laughed as he went around on his butt. The two minutes soon ended.

"Axel, truth or dare?" Sora asked.

"Dare all the way!" Axel said.

Cloud leaned over and whispered a dare in Sora's ear. Sora blushed but said it anyways. "Striptease with the most perverted song you can think of and whip cream."

"Ohh, For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert!" Demyx said.

Axel agreed and they started to play the song. Axel started to strip, standing right in front of Roxas throughout the whole sang. Too soon the song ended.

Roxas was blushing his head off. Axel smirked and leaned down to lean in Roxas' ear, "Did you enjoy the show Roxy?"

Roxas shuddered and nodded. Sora yawned and stood up, he and Riku said good night and went to their bedroom, as did Cloud and Leon. A few minutes later Demyx and Zexion went to one of the guest rooms.

"Ready Roxy?" Axel asked.

"Y-yes," Roxas said.

The two walked to the guest bedroom they were given. Once they entered Axel locked the door and pinned Roxas to the door. Axel placed his hands on Roxas' waist and leaned his forehead against Roxas'.

"A-Axel, please."

"Please what? You gotta tell me what you want Roxy."

Roxas nearly whined. "Axel! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Please?"

"Tell me Roxy, that's all you have to do…" Axel said as he kissed Roxas' neck, then leaned back up to look into his bright blue eyes.

This time, Roxas did whine. "Axel…take me, please!"

Axel smirked, "Whatever you want Roxy." Axel leaned in and kissed Roxas.

"Mmm," Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

When he felt Axel's tongue on his lips, he automatically complied and opened his mouth. He didn't fight it at all, he just wanted Axel. Axel's hands slid down to Roxas' butt and lifted him up. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist and ground himself as best as he could against Axel. Axel smirked into the kiss and continued to explore the sweet taste that was Roxas. He loved the taste, no other way to describe it but purely Roxas. Axel started to lift up Roxas' shirt up, Roxas jumped down and took his shirt off, and so did Axel.

"You're so gorgeous…" Axel whispered as he trailed a hand down Roxas' toned chest.

Roxas blushed, then gasped when Axel slipped his hand into Roxas' boxers. When had he taken off his pants? Axel cupped Roxas' erect member through the thin cloth. He then quickly disposed off his own pants and then his boxers. He gripped the waistband of Roxas' boxers, and a second later ripped them off. Axel lifted Roxas as he continued to kiss down Roxas' neck, stopping to mark him as his. Gently, Axel laid Roxas down on the bed and kissed down his whole body.

"A-Axel….please! Just do it, I don't care!" Roxas cried.

"Preparation?" Axel asked as he looked into Roxas' eyes.

"I don't care either way! Seriously, it's fine, I'll be fine," Roxas said as he looked into Axel's eyes as well.

"Okay…just tell me when it's hurts and I'll stop…." Axel said as he positioned himself at Roxas' entrance. He slowly started to push in. "You're so tight Roxy…"

"Of course I am, we haven't done this in a while," Roxas moaned out in pleasure. It felt really good, even with the slight pain.

Soon Axel was fully inside, and he started to push out, then back in. He repeated this process, picking up a slow rhythm. Both of them were soon moaning crazily. Roxas kissed Axel to get them both of them quieter since the others were probably trying to sleep. Axel kissed back hungrily and started to go faster and harder, pounding into Roxas. Roxas was starting to sound like he was close, and Axel wasn't far behind.

"A-xel. I'm close!" Roxas moaned out, breaking the kiss.

"Me too Roxy…let's come together…"Axel groaned. After a few more thrusts Roxas came all over their chests. Right after Axel released his seed inside of Roxas. They both laid there panting.

"Thanks Axel," Roxas said once he'd caught his breath.

"You're welcome Roxy…" Axel smiled as he looked into Roxas' eyes, cupping one of Roxas' cheeks in his hand.

Roxas smiled and kissed Axel's cheek.

"I love you Roxas," Axel whispered, the kissed Roxas. After a minute, leaning back and smiling at him.

"Love you too Axel."

They both started to relax, falling into a comfortable silence.


	6. Chapter 6-1

"Cloud, wake up," Leon said as he kiss Cloud's forehead.

"Mmm, I don't want too…" Cloud mumbled as he snuggled more into Leon's chest.

Leon chuckled. "Well you sort of have to~ We have our date."

Cloud opened his eyes lazily and looked up at Leon with a smile, "Yayy!"

"You're too cute Cloud," Leon said before kissing Cloud.

"I'm not cute…" Cloud said with a pout, sitting up and stretching, then looking back down at Leon.

"Yes you are, just to me though," Leon said. He pulled Cloud into a hug.

"Okay," Cloud said with a smile, cuddling up to Leon's chest.

Leon slowly got up and carried Cloud to the bathroom with him. Cloud closed his eyes and relaxed in Leon's arms. Leon leaned down and kissed Cloud.

"Come on, let's take a shower."

"Okay…" Cloud said. Leon placed Cloud on the counter and went over to turn the water on. Leon stripped Cloud and himself of their clothes and once the water was warm he and Cloud stepped into the shower.

They showered quickly so they could still go on their date without Leon worrying about Cloud. Leon turned off the water and got two towels. Cloud wrapped his around his body liked a blanket and looked up at Leon. Leon walked over once he wrapped his towel around his waist and hugged Cloud.

"Cute~" Leon cooed.

"Stop calling me cute," Cloud mumbled, his face buried in Leon's wet chest.

Leon chuckled. "Why?"

"Because I'm not cute…" Cloud whispered, shifting in Leon's arms and hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

"You're acting cute right now though~ Come on, let's get dressed," Leon said, picking Cloud up and carrying him out of the bathroom.

They quickly got dressed, Cloud wearing black skinny jeans with a blue v-neck shirt and blue and black checkered vans. Leon was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and black sneakers, along with his Griever necklace. Once they were both dressed, Cloud went to wake up Sora and Riku. Leon waited until he was gone, then opened the nightstand drawer and pulled a black box from it and put it in his jean pocket. Cloud walked back in a few minutes later.

"They wouldn't wake up, I guess they're heavy sleepers," Cloud chuckled a bit and sat down Indian style, facing Leon.

"I guess so! Oh well, we can write them a note," Leon said.

"Yeah, in a few minutes…" Cloud said as he crawled up to Leon and sat in his lap.

Leon smiled down at Cloud and kissed him. "Okay."

Cloud smiled back and Leon and just looked at him, admiring him. He brought his hand up to run it along his scar, then leaning up to kiss the scar. Cloud then wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Leon laid his cheek against Cloud's head as best as he could and sighed. If it hadn't been for Cloud, he probably would have continued fighting with Seifer in high school and end up with more scars since Seifer cheated…

"What are you thinking about?" Cloud asked, leaning back and looking at Leon, cocking his head to the side.

"How you're probably the reason I only have one scar," Leon said.

"I'm the reason…why?" Cloud asked, cocking his head further in confusion.

"Because, I had no more reason to fight with Seifer, therefore he couldn't cheat with a hidden pocketknife."

"Leon…" Cloud whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hm? Why are you crying?" Leon asked as he wiped away a tear ready to fall.

"B-because I don't want people hurting you…I-I can't h-handle it…" Cloud choked out, some tears falling down his cheeks.

Leon sighed and smiled, then leaned down and kissed Cloud. "Well no one will anymore; that was high school and it was Seifer. We're done with both of them, besides I'd rather get hurt than have you get hurt."

Cloud looked at Leon and blinked, then smiled. He hugged Leon tightly and then asked, "Leon, how much do you love me?"

"More than anything in the world, including my sisters…though that probably isn't a good comparison…" Leon loved his sisters, but they drove him crazy. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't really know, I was curious I guess," Cloud said with a smile.

Leon smiled back. "Okay. Then how much do you love me?"

"Like you said, more than anything, you're the only person who's ever cared to protect me, or care for me like you do. Before I met you I felt so…unwanted. Then you came and gave my life meaning," Cloud smiled brightly up at Leon.

Leon kissed Cloud on the nose. "I'm glad I gave your life meaning, though I don't understand how I was the first one to make you feel wanted."

"My parents never cared for me; since I was gay they didn't even acknowledge my existence. Sora…well I had to protect him. And my friends and Sora well…just don't care for me like you do," Cloud said.

Leon hugged Cloud closer. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner…" Cloud had never told him that much, he only knew Cloud's parents weren't the best ever.

"It's not your fault…"Cloud replied, looking in Leon's eyes.

"It doesn't have to be…point is, I should've realized I loved you, not Rinoa in the first place so I could've been there for you."

"You're too sweet Leon, it's okay, really…I kinda got used to it after a while," Cloud smiled a bit

Leon frowned and hugged Cloud closer to his chest. "You shouldn't need to get used to treatment like that…"

"I know…but I guess after a while I realized nothing was gonna change anyway…" Cloud looked in to Leon's eyes.

Leon just frowned more and rested his forehead against Cloud's, their noses touching. "Mm."

"Don't worry about it…okay? It's over now," Cloud said, trying to make Leon feel better.

"Okay…If you say so…but I do have something to give you. I might as well now, versus at the movie theater," Leon said as he moved Cloud off of him then turned to face him.

"You got me something? You didn't have to Leon," Cloud said with a bit of a pout, but then smiled.

Leon smiled as well. "Well, I saw it and thought it'd be perfect for you…that's why I got it."

"Okay…what is it?!" Cloud smiled brightly, his excitement showing.

Leon took the box out of his pocket and handed it to Cloud. "Open it and see."

Cloud looked at Leon then back down at the box. He opened the box and inside was a silver earring with a wolf head on it.

"Leon, I love it!" Cloud put the earring in his left ear. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cloud said as he hugged Leon.

Leon chuckled and hugged Cloud back. "I thought you would," he then kissed Cloud's forehead.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Cloud was jumping up and down, so happy and excited.

"Just about anything's fine by me…just not The Adventures of TinTin."

"Oh! Can we see The Vow? I really, really, really want to see it!" Cloud was standing in front of Leon, looking down at him. "Please?"

"Yes, that's fine Cloud," Leon said smiling. "But you don't have to do the puppy face."

"Yayy!" Cloud pulled Leon up. "Let's go!" Cloud smiled back at Leon.

Leon chuckled. "Okay okay!"

That said, they walked downstairs, wrote a note, then Leon insisted he blindfold Cloud, since he had _another_ surprise outside.

"Come on Leon! Let me see!" Cloud whined as Leon brought him outside.

"Wait one more minute Cloud~" Leon teased as he took Cloud to the driveway.

"Hmph," Cloud pouted and crossed his arms.

Leon laughed. "Calm down Cloud, seriously. Okay, when I say five, take the blindfold off."

"Hurry up Leon!" Cloud whined.

"One…two…three…four…five!" Leon said as Cloud took off the blindfold.

Cloud took the blindfold off and looked at his gift. It was a huge black motorcycle. Cloud walked up to it and ran his hand across the shiny black metal. He smiled brightly, "I'm gonna name you Fenrir…" Cloud then looked back at Leon and ran up to him, hugging him tightly. "OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH LEON! I LOVE IT, IT'S THE BEST GIFT EVER!"

Leon smiled, glad he could make Cloud so happy. He knew Cloud had had his eye on this motorcycle, and as far as they both knew, it was the only one like it in existence. "You're welcome, do you want to ride it to the theater? We can, I don't mind."

Cloud grinned and hugged Leon tighter. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! You're the best Leon!" Cloud kept kissing Leon.

"Mm. I'm glad you think so. Come on," Leon said.

Cloud excitedly pulled Leon to Fenrir and they put on their helmets. Cloud started up the motorcycle and Leon got on behind him, holding Cloud by his waist. They started off down the street, and they both loved every minute of the ride. It truly was an amazing gift. Within fifteen minutes they were at the theater.

"I think we're both going to enjoy Fenrir a lot," Leon said as they got off of Fenrir and got in the ticket line.

"I love Fenrir so much Leon. Thank you," Cloud smiled and took hold of Leon's hand as they waited in line.

Leon smiled back as he squeezed Cloud's hand. In a few minutes, they were at the front of the line and Leon got the tickets.

"I think that you'll like the movie, it's supposed to be really cute," Cloud said as they entered the theater.

Leon smiled. "The only thing that matters is that I'm with you, it could be the stupidest and most boring movie ever and I'd still enjoy it with you."

"It's amazing, a cute love story!" Cloud argued back, pouting at Leon. "But, I'm glad I'm with you."

Leon laughed. "Okay, I'm not doubting you or it, I'm just saying theoretically it could be and I wouldn't mind."

Cloud pouted but didn't say anything. They got some popcorn and a drink and headed into the theater.

Leon chose a seat perfectly in the middle for the two of them and they sat down. Cloud lifted the armrest separating him and Leon and cuddled up to Leon's chest. Leon hugged him and they sat through the previews waiting for the movie to start.

"Thank you for taking me here," Cloud whispered and snuggled into Leon.

"No problem," Leon whispered.

Soon the movie started and they got quiet. Throughout the movie Cloud kept crying and cuddling closer to Leon.

"It's so sad Leon…" Cloud whispered through his tears.

"It's okay Cloud, it's just a movie," Leon whispered, hugging Cloud.

Once the movie ended they left the theater and Cloud kept cuddling into Leon. Leon was hugging him back, and slightly laughing at his cuteness.

"Come on Cloud, let's go home."

"Otay…do you want to drive home? I'm lazy," Cloud smiled, Leon might have wanted to try Fenrir out anyway.

"I can, I know how to drive a motorcycle. Do you want me to?" Leon asked.

"Yeah…" Cloud smiled at Leon and buried his face in Leon's chest.

Leon smiled. "Okay, let's go," he said as he climbed onto Fenrir.

Cloud climbed on behind Leon and wrapped his arms around his waist. They soon made it home and went to their bedroom. Cloud jumped on the bed and laid down face first.

"Do you want a massage?"

Cloud lifted his face and looked at Leon, "Really?" Cloud smiled. "Yes, please."

"Okay," Leon said. He sat down by Cloud's side and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Mmm, Leon~ That feels so good," Cloud moaned a bit.

Leon smirked. He knew Cloud liked massages, but not this much.

"Leon~," Cloud moaned a little more loudly.

"Yes Cloud?" Leon felt like teasing Cloud a bit for this. He'd probably give in eventually, but teasing came first.

"Please, kiss me, take me, do anything~" Cloud moaned out.

"Hm…I'll do the first option," Leon said then leaned down and kissed Cloud, while continuing to massage him as best as he could.

Cloud kissed back hungrily, he felt so needy right now. When Leon licked his bottom lip he instantly opened his mouth, letting Leon explore his mouth. Leon flipped him over and started rubbing his stomach and moving down to his hips. Cloud moaned and sat up and took off his shirt, then laid back down. He tugged at the end of Leon's shirt. Leon let Cloud take it off before settling back over him and undoing the button and zipper of Cloud's jeans. He slowly pulled them down, driving Cloud insane. Cloud just snapped and yanked off his jeans, then Leon's once undoing them. Leon stood up and quickly and took off his jeans. He crawled back over Cloud and started sucking on his neck.

Cloud moaned loudly as Leon bit the part where his neck and shoulder met. Leon then continued to lick the wound, happy to see a bruise forming on Cloud's neck. He continued down Cloud's chest, randomly making marks.

"Leon…please…." Cloud managed to choke out as Leon bit down hard on one of his nipples.

"Heh," Leon chuckled. "Beg."

Cloud looked up at Leon, mustering the best glare he could manage. But it wasn't really effective. He mostly looked like he was a pouting kid, so Leon just smirked. That only made Cloud pout further.

"I'm not gonna beg…" he mumbled.

"And why not?" Leon asked.

"I shouldn't have to beg!" Cloud whined.

"I know, I just want to tease you today~"

Cloud really glared this time and pushed himself up enough to whisper in to Leon's ear, "Suck me, take me, do whatever the heck you want to, just entertain me…"

Leon smirked. "I think I can do that." With that said, he leaned down and took all of Cloud's member into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh my gosh, Leon!" Cloud yelled.

Leon chuckled as best as he could around Cloud, sending vibrations up Cloud's length. Cloud gasped and clutched onto the sheets. Leon then grazed his teeth along his length, causing him to moan loudly.

Leon then pulled back, holding back laughter when Cloud whined. "Am I entertaining you Cloud?" He purred.

"Very much….give me more…please, Leon…" Cloud said as he continued to pant.

Leon leaned back down and took Cloud back in while holding three fingers up to Cloud's mouth. Cloud grabbed onto Leon's hands and started to suck them. He slipped his tongue between each individual finger until Leon pulled his hand away. Cloud looked up at Leon with shining blue eyes.

"Ready?" Once Cloud nodded, Leon inserted the first finger. By now Cloud was used to this. One finger, two fingers, three fingers. He moaned as he pressed back against Leon's fingers.

Once Leon could hear Cloud panting clearly, he took he fingers out and rammed into Cloud.

"Leon…." Cloud's eyes snapped open as he felt Leon fill him up. Leon only smirked as he started to thrust into Cloud.

Soon both of them were panting and acting like animals in heat. Cloud's hands scratched down Leon's back as his sweet spot was hit dead on. Endless moans filled their ears. Cloud was writhing under Leon's lean, muscular form. Leon could only stare at Cloud, his beautiful face radiating pleasure. The loudest moans of the night were heard throughout the room as they neared their climaxes. With one more powerful thrust, both Cloud and Leon came, groaning in pleasure.

Cloud laid there, panting harshly as he tried to calm his breathing. Leon slowly pulled out and fell on his side next to Cloud while pulling him into a hug. Cloud snuggled up to Leon, burying his head into his muscular chest.

"Happy Cloud?"

Cloud looked up at Leon, with a content smile on his face, "Very happy…"

"I'm glad," Leon said, kissing Cloud's forehead.

"Are you happy?" Cloud asked.

"Very."

"I love you, Leon, a whole lot…." Cloud's big blue eyes stared up at Leon.

Leon smiled brilliantly. "I love you too Cloud, for forever."

"Forever and ever…" Cloud said as he looked down at the ring on his finger, smiling at the shiny object.

Leon grabbed Cloud's hand and kissed the ring. "Of course."

Cloud bit his lip a bit and smiled as he felt Leon's warm lips on his finger. He put the hand Leon kissed over his heart and held it with his other hand. Leon hugged him to his chest closer and pulled the covers over them.

"Night Cloud."

"Night Leon….love you…" Cloud whispered as he fell into a deep slumber.

The two fell asleep cuddled together.

**A/N: ****Please tell us if you want this continued. Court and I would LOVE to continue it, but we kinda need motivation…so PLEASE MESSAGE US IF YOU WANT TRAPPED SOULS CONTINUED. OTHERWISE, it will be on hiatus and we will only work on it when we are bored!**


End file.
